BLAIR!
by theflowerelectric
Summary: Blair Stark, the Iron Daughter, tells her thrilling side of the adventurous story. From a teenage drama queen brat, Blair grows into a strong and idependent woman, who proves she isn't just an heiress but also a heroine.
1. Chapter 1

**I think it's safe to say I own nothing but Blair.**

*Edited*

_I think a hero is any person really intent on making this earth a better place for all people._

My name is Blair Maria Stark. I am 16 years old and the daughter of Anthony Edward Stark, the famous genius weapon's developer and owner of Stark Industries. My life consists of paparazzi, award shows, press conferences, movie premieres, extravagant parties and very high expectations.

This is not a fanfiction. This. Is. My. life. Haven't heard of me? Get your head out from under that rock. Don't believe me? Well, that's your decision. Think this is a joke? Stop reading now.

This. Is. True. And I am going to tell you a story, the story of Iron Man. I am going to tell you the whole story, starting with the night of Christine from Vanity Faire.

* * *

I was invited to Katy Perry's birthday party that night. I wanted to go. I wanted to drink, eat, and have fun. I didn't care who saw. However, instead my dad had dragged me out with him to the Apogee Awards.

It was an hour since we arrived. I was bored to death, the dress was too tight, and I had been ditched by my dad; not to mention, ignored by his business partner- Obadiah Stane.

Just when I thought the night couldn't get any worst, Colonel James Rhodes (dad's best friend and my god father) had to give out Tony Stark's award.

My eyes went wide, when Colonel James Rhodes called out my dad's name, and they almost popped out of their sockets when he called it out again. I made eye contact with him and discreetly shook my head. Rhodey's proudness he once held for his friend, faded into a tight and irritated smile.

I sighed and shook my head in disappointment, before jumping to my feet and walking graciously to the stage, my heals clicking in the process. I inhaled and put on my best fake smile. I need to save the night.

"Wow." I said, gazing down at the medal. "Well, I'm not my dad, if that's what you're wondering." I joked, making the crowd laugh.

Pausing for a moment, I thought of what to say next. Out of nowhere, Obadiah then stepped on the stage and pushed me aside. He took the award and smiled widely at the big crowd in front of us. My jaw tightened and my smile faltered, the anger inside me bubbled and my happy gaze turned into a well-earned glare.

I looked over at Colonel James Rhodes, who smiled and shrugged, clueless to my anger and frustration. With a sigh and roll of my eyes, I slowly backtracked off the stage and walked off to a private room. Having had enough, I dialed Happy (my driver's) number with anger and waited for him to pick up.

"You better give me a fricking good excuse for my father not being here right now." I commanded angrily. Through the phone, I heard Happy Hogan mumble some sort of atrocity, before he spoke up.

"Miss. Stark, What a lovely surprise?! How are you?" He said to me.

"I'm fine. Where is he?" I asked, frowning in irritation.

"Well-

"Actually, I don't care! Give him over." I cut him off, tapping my heal impatiently on the hard flour. I crossed my arms over my chest and inhaled deeply.

"He's kind of busy right now." He hesitantly answered, making my eyes turn to slits.

"Jesus Christ, where is he?" I commanded in a hiss, frustration lacing into my tone.

"Its ok! He's still in the same building as you, just not on the same floor..." He trailed off, waiting for my reaction.

"He's in the casino isn't he?" I sighed, understanding what he meant. I tiredly leaned against the wall and rested my head back- I just wanted to go home.

"Yes Miss Stark." In the background, I heard my dad cheer loudly, before the line went cold.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and bit my lip, my dad was most definitely drunk. I ran a hand through my hair, slowly undoing the plat Pepper Potts (My dad's personal assistant) had done for me. I then inhaled deeply and decided to be on my way.

I stepped outside, being met by masses and masses of Paparazzi, all trying to get a glimpse of me. I pushed and squeezed through many of them, before making it to the slick black car of Happy Hogan, who still hasn't made an appearance.

As I waited for both Dad and Happy to step out, a woman came my way; she was tall, with blonde curls and a petite figure. I think I recognised her from somewhere.

"Miss. Stark, do you have a minute?" She asked, I sighed in irritation and shook my head. "Please it would only take a moment." She begged. I thought for a second and then nodded, thinking I should give her at least just a minute.

"Make it quick, I'm waiting for someone." I told her,crossing my arms over my chest.

She nodded, taking out a small notepad and pen from her pocket. She started to ask me about my schooling, asking why dropped out. I answered with a simple, "I was bored!", and sighed. She went on to ask about my father and the company, and if I was next in line to take on the rains. Before I could answer the last part, dad and Happy came out of the building and were now coming over to us.

The girl smirked and was going to ask my father a question, when Happy pushed her away. She stumbled back. Calling his name, she made dad curious. He looked at me and Happy, who were facing her. "She pretty?" He asked, quietly. I frowned but nodded hesitantly. At that Tony grinned and turned around.

"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time." The journalist (Christina) asked. What do you say to that?" I raised a brow, waiting for my dad's reaction.

"Totally ridiculous. I don't paint." Dad shrugged. I smirked agreeingly.

"What do you say to your other nickname- The Merchant of Death?" She asked, a satisfied glint in her eyes, when she caught me off guard.

I frowned, biting back the insult I had for her. With a deep and calming breath, I turned around and went over to the car. But before Sitting down inside, I turn around again and face Happy. "I'm not sharing a car with them." I said, predicting the probable outcome to the night for my player of a father- sex. "I'm getting a taxi."

It's funny how even she (Miss. Vanity Fair) was won over by my father's "charm". I didn't feel the least bit shocked, as I watched Happy opened the car door for the both of them. Instead, I shook my head and headed back inside the, paparazzi swarming and camera flashing, building.

I was kind of expecting it. However, that didn't mean I wasn't annoyed. I was. But, I've experienced a lot worst with having Tony Stark as my dad, (some things i hope I never get to see again), so i've learnt to accept the girls coming over to stay more than often at the house. I tell my self that at least i see the side of my dad, that no one ells gets to see- the affectionate side, and that side wins off the bad. For sure.

My bedroom is quiet and dark, its tilde flour cold under my bare feet. I switched on the light and asked JARVIS to play some low music, as I went to turn the blinds down for the night.

I brushed my teeth, showered and changed into my light blue nightgown. I slipped into my white queen-sized bed, switched off the light. I left the music play me away to my dreamland until morning.

I was nervous about the next day, about dad's weapon's demonstration in Afghanistan. Wild nightmares plagued my sleep that night, as my mind continued to stress about his trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW: I own nothing but Blair!**

_"Good morning Miss. Stark, it is 6:30 a.m. The weather in Malibu Is-_

"Shut up JARVIS!" I growled throwing the pillow at the small speaker in my room situated at the corner of the wall. I covered my ears with my second pillow and tried closing my eyes again.

_"The weather in Malibu this morning is 22.2 degrees Celsius with scattered clouds. The-_

"I don't care JARVIS!" I shouted squinting my eyes shut and pressing my palms over my ears but it seamed his voice only got louder.

_"The surf conditions are fair with waist-to -shoulder high lines. High-_

"JARVIS!" I cut him off again; he normally did this speech to everyone who came in and out of the house, so this was like my billionth and something time hearing it.

_"Yes Miss. Stark?"_ The A.I. asked with his calm and robotic British voice.

"Why are you waking me up at 6:30 a.m.?" I screamed angrily just wanting to sleep after a long night out.

_"It's nice to know you listen to what I say, thank you."_ He said to me a smile clear in his voice.

I sighed. "JARVIS answer the question." I say tiredly.

_"Your father asked me to Miss. Stark." _I paused before turning over on my back and opening my eyes, now fully awakened.

"He better have a really good reason to." I grumbled sitting up. The room was in pitch darkness. "JARVIS open the blinds." The mirrored blinds flipped up and turned into clear glass before going back into place and creating the glass wall of my room. I sighed and admired the view of the ocean for a few moments before jumping to my feet and heading down to get breakfast for myself. The house was vacant and the only sound came from my dad's workshop, with rock music echoing loudly. I smiled to myself, made some cereal, ate, cleared up and then went to find him.

"Dad?" I asked after pressing the code in and pushing the door open. I couldn't quite make out where he was in the room but then I saw two legs sticking out from under a car.

"Hey Blair. Slept well?" He asked pushing out from under the engine on a board. He stood up, whipped his hands and came over to me, kissing me lightly on the head in the process.

"Yeah I did. Why did you get JARVIS to wake me up?" I asked him questioningly.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you something." He said walking over to a computer. I frowned and followed in his motion.

"Couldn't it have waited until I woke up naturally?" He shook his head. I sighed and pushed myself upon his workstation desk. I waited for him to explain why but he got engrossed in what he was doing quite quickly. "Dad?" I asked getting him to look at me.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the weapons presentation in-

"I'm not coming all the way to Afghanistan with you. No way in hell." I growled jumping off of the desktop. "Aren't you supposed to be on a plane right now anyway?" I asked looking at the clock on the far left wall.

Dad ignored my question and decided to pursuit in having me come. "Come on Blair, it'll be fun. What could go wrong? Army men will be surrounding us 24/7 for three days. Trust me and come." He pleaded turning to look at me. I sighed and shook my head still not really wanting to go; I'd be bored to death.

Dad frowned "Why?" He asked. I tilted my head back and inhaled. Thinking about it for a good few moments. "Blair-Bear?" He pouted hugging me from behind. I sighed and turned round to look at him.

"What will I even do?" I asked.

"Well, you could take pictures of the scenery for your photography." He pointed out. I did have a hobby for photography, a hobby I'd grown with Happy, as he also likes to taking scenery pictures; we started it off together.

"Urge. God I better not regret this." I grumbled. Dad grinned and cheered. I then looked around and realized Pepper wasn't anywhere in site, which was a problem cause I needed to ask her about that modelling deal before we leave for Afghan. "Hey where's Pepsi?" I asked using my nickname for the woman.

"Not here yet, she arrives in ten minutes Blair-Bear." I nodded before excusing myself and heading up to my room to get changed for the trip I was now going on. I wonder why he asked me in particular? Its not like he'd have wanted to any other time in the past. This question kept hitting at my brain as I got my bag packed, even while i was getting showered. I was still asking myself it as I headed back down to the car where my dad had been waiting for god knows how long by the cars for me to show.

We were riding in the Audi and Happy in the Bentley, dad and him raced and of course my crazy and reckless father, (who was driving at a super speed) won. We came to a full stop at the Stark Industries take off strip where the private plane was sat waiting for us. I sighed and stepped out of the car before retrieving my bag from the bootee and heading up the steps of the jet; Rhodey stood with a sour expression plastered over his face. "Yeah he doesn't care does he? Got me waiting here three hours and he doesn't give a crap." Rhodey grumbled and crossed his arms over his, strong built-up and uniform covered, chest. I shrugged and smiled slightly out of amusement before choosing my seat and sticking my headphones in. This is going to be one hell of a long flight!

I could tell that Rhodey and my dad were having a small argument but I couldn't be bothered to intervene, instead I watched as the clouds flew by me and imagined the view I could be seeing in Afghanistan. Slowly, with the melody playing in my head and the slow but fast flying of the plane, I fell asleep. I woke up again by the sound of music playing and low deep voices of both my dad an Rhodey talking and laughing. I looked at the clock on my phone and sighed when I calculated my arrival for 10A.M. In Afghan. JARVIS also told me that my dad and Rhodey are listing to music and indulging in Champaign in another part of the plane, in other words they're getting wasted before the plane lands. I sigh, pick off my headphones and stand up to go greet my dad and godfather. When I see the pols out and the flight attendance dancing with them though, I scowl at the pair. They only raised their glasses and carried on.

The flight after that was not much different than before, apart from more boring. I had to change into something nice because according to JARVIS people will be expecting me only at my best so I put on my best black jeans and a dark blue and white striped blouse with flats, (Hopefully I don't look too bad). Soon the plane was landing, dad and me were stepping off to greet the generals and others with a big (fake) smile.

Few minutes later we were all gathered around and watching as the Tony Stark presented the Jericho. I wasn't really paying attention though; instead I was busy taking some pictures for my files back home. I never go anywhere without taking pictures, that's just something about me.

"So how many Pics did you take?" Dad asked after the demonstration while walking with me to one of the many waiting army jeeps. I sighed and took my Stark-camera out; handing it to dad I quickened my pace and opened the door before sitting comfortably inside. "Wow these are good," he said catching up with me and also sitting down.

Inside the jeep were three soldiers, three very quite soldiers, three soldiers that did not want to talk to us, three soldiers that were probably intimidated by us and would be embarrassed if they said anything wrong. I guess I understood that, but I kind of felt guilty in some weird way.

The soldier to my left kept glancing over to Dad and me, he was trying to do it unnoticed but we both saw it. I smiled at him and waved. Dad looked between me and the three other occupants before speaking up.

"I feel like you're driving us to a court-martial. This is crazy. Isn't it crazy Blair? What did I do?" I shrugged and smiled at him. "I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me." I bowed my head and sniffled a laugh at my dad's way of relaxing them, I'm not quite sure if it worked though. "What? You're not allowed to talk?" He asked but didn't get an answer. "Hey, Forrest!" he called to the man next to us.

The young man turned his head. "We can talk, sir." He said not really making eye contact. My dad turned away at once.

"Oh, I see. So It's personal?" He said. I looked at him with a warning look.

"Dad!" I whispered under my breath to shut him up before he embarrasses both of us, dad looked down at me and smirked before draping his arm over my shoulders and pulling me closer to him.

"No, you intimidate them." The lady from the drivers seat called over, turning her head quickly to speak to us. Dad and me broke eye contact and he took his hand (that was once on my shoulder) away from me.

"Good God, you're a woman." Dad said in a shocked tone. My jaw dropped slightly, I slapped my dad's arm in embarrassment to try and make him apologies but he only carried on talking: "I honestly... I couldn't have called that." He leaned forward slightly and examined her. "I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here?" I face palmed and shook my head once more at his rudeness. Dad looked at me then carried on talking. "I thought of you as a soldier first." He pointed out and sipped his drink once more.

"I'm an airman." She said flatly her eyes on the road.

My dad paused. "You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there." He gestured wit his glass. "I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now." He said jokingly. I rolled my eyes. "Is that weird?" He asked me laughing in the process. The two other men in the jeep laughed along and I giggled slightly with the airwoman. "Come on Blair, it's ok, just laugh a little." He joked poking my arm with his elbow. I rolled my brown eyes once more and pushed his arm away making the bourbon in his glass spill slightly. I giggled at my dad's joke-full pout before looking back in front of me.

"Sir, I have a question to ask." The soldier from the front seat said turning around in his chair and raising his hand.

Dad removed his glasses and looked at him then smiled slightly. "Yes, please." He encouraged happily.

"Is it true you went 12 for with last year's maxim cover models?" The soldier asked cheerfully. I raised a brow and looked at dad, not quite sure if it was appropriate enough a question to ask.

Dad thought for a moment. "That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins." He finished. Then added: "Anything else?" he looked around between the two other people waiting for an answer. They laughed while I rolled my eyes.

The man from my left also raised his hand; I frowned and told him: "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" dad giggled slightly and nodded at him. The man frowned and asked us:

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" I smiled at him and nodded once.

"Yes. It's very cool." Dad added leaning his head in on mine for the picture, the soldier handed the camera over to the other man sitting in front, grinning for the picture he also threw up a peace sign. I smiled sweetly and leaned more for my dad's head, as I felt slightly uncomfortable with this guy basically breathing on my face. "Alright. I don't want to see this on you're MySpace page." Dad said. "Please, no gang signs." The man dropped his hand, "No, throw it up. I'm kidding." He then smiled slightly for the pic.

The man in front focuses the camera. "Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings." Soldier-boy next to me hurried impatiently. As he was about to click the button an exposing happened. Fire erupted in the jeep in front of our making ours skid roughly over the burning soil. My head hit back against the headrest; my neck throbbing in the process and I could feel this warm liquid run down the side of my cheek and neck. Our jeep came to a full stop. Bullets are being fired in all directions at us. The airwoman shouts something I couldn't hear because of the loud ringing in my ears. Dad also shouted something as she pulled her army gun out and jumped out of the jeep. She got shot. The soldier that once sat next to her then followed the airwoman.

"Jimmy stay with Stark!" The man commanded in a shout, a frantic look on his face as he shuffled out of the jeep.

The soldier called Jimmy pushed me and dad to the floor of the jeep, "Stay down!" He shouted. I looked at dad worried. Turning around quickly I saw the soldier got multiple bullet holes in him, I gasped and clasped my mouth shut trying to hold in a scream. Dad looked in all directions; to our left another jeep got blown up and more gunshots were heard. Dad squeezed my shoulder and said something incoherent to me before opening the door and jumping out himself.

"Dad no!" I screamed after him trying to grab on to his arm. My head was throbbing and the ringing somehow got worst and louder._ I just feel like closing my eyes! _I thought.

Strong arms pulled me out of the jeep from around my torso, I opened my eyes; Dad was pulling me along to a near by bolder for cover. Something was thrown and landed right next to us. **Stark Industries**. I saw written on a small rocket in bold letters along with our logo; My eyes widened. I looked at dad franticly, he pulled me back but not in time for it to detonate; we were thrown backwards with the blast.

I squinted and breathed in shakily.

Shrapnel pierced my bulletproof-vest and stung my skin with its blades, I screamed and tried to press my hands against it, trying and ease the bleeding- Didn't work.

With one last deep breath I closed my eyes and slowly lost all senses apart from the pain, pain was all i felt in the moments to come before i lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I kept coming in and out of consciousness. I felt like someone was boring into my chest with some sort of contraption but each time I opened my eyes they'd make me fall right back asleep again. I kept hearing voices from all around me, and I would have sworn that at one point I even heard dad calling out my name. I couldn't move; it was like my muscles weren't connected to my brain, like I was paralyzed.

I slowly fully awoke; my mind was a mess, I didn't know where I was. I felt sick and I couldn't breath properly by my self. I felt something tickle the inside of my nose and I had to scratch it to relieve the somewhat painful sensation. I pulled all of the tube out and opened my eyes. I was in a cave like room, with very little light. There was a pit-fire blaring in the middle for warmth, there were a few tables and doors scattered around. There's a man standing by the far wall; he looked meddle-eastern, he was trimming his beard in a mirror while whistling to a low tune.

I looked around frantically searching for dad, scared to think of the different outcomes. I saw him in the cot opposite mine still asleep or unconscious. I sighed (steam escaping my mouth) and looked back at the man in the neat shirt and tie then asked: "Were am I?" in a commanding voice.

"Welcome to your new home little Stark." He said in a condescending tone. I frowned at the way he spoke to me; I didn't like being spoken to with disrespect. I then turned my attention back to my dad who was slowly waking up now. He ripped the tubes out of his nose and gasped in air before trying to reach for a glass but he couldn't quite grasp it as something was holding him back-Wires. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The neatly dressed man said looking at him through the mirror. Dad looked behind him to the contraption holding him back; a rusty car battery. He gasped and looked at were the wires led to- His chest. His chest was covered with bandages; dad started to rip it away. Underneath the bloody fabric was this big black mettle _thing_ stuck into his chest. Dad's eyes widened. I gasped and clasped my hand over my mouth as I wondered if I had the same in my chest...

Slowly I look down at my torso. There sitting underneath a mass of bandaged fabric was exactly the same as my dad; a big black mettle _thing_, right in-between my collarbones and above my sports-bra. "Oh my god..." I mumbled a tear running down my face. What happened to us? I couldn't quite take my eyes off of it and I found myself staring for what felt like hours, I bet dad was doing the same.

When I finely gathered the strength to speak I asked: "What the hell did you do to us?" my eyes were once again filling with tears. I couldn't hold it in any longer, first: I was in an explosion, then taken hostage at some unknown place. Second: I have this in my chest. And third: I'm scared out of my mind.

"What I did? What I did was to save your life Miss. Stark." The man in the neat tie and shirt was now sitting at the fire pit; he poked at the fire with the tongs. "I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there is a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum." He told me. I thought about what he'd just said: that the shrapnel was headed for my heart. I didn't know what to think. He stood up still poking the fire. He pulled something out of his pocket (a small dirty jar) and shook it.

"Here, want to see?" He asked coming over to my cot. "I have a souvenir. Take a look." He threw it and I caught it but with restrain and pain at my arm. I slowly opened my palm and stared down at the jar and what it contained.

"Blair give it here." Dad said, speaking for the first time since he'd woken up. I looked up at him, examining him for a moment before I obliged and threw the jar in his direction. He was sitting up now with his cardigan zip undone to expose his bare torso. He caught the jar and raised it up to see the underneath.

"I've seen many wounds like that in my village." The middle-eastern man continued to speak. "We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs." I looked between him and dad, my eyes going wide with the newly learnt information. I really didn't know what to say.

"What is this?" My dad asked almost cutting in. He lowered his hand, his face held a somewhat blank look; he was thinking, thinking hard.

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your hearts." The man said with a seemingly sarcastic and irritated smile on his face. I frowned at his on going attitude towards us, we hadn't even met and yet he was talking to us like this, like we were once rude to him.

Dad turned his attention to the rest of the cave, his gaze pausing upon a camera that was situated at the corner of the room, sitting between the sealing and wall, it had a small glowing light to it. "That's right. Smile." The man says turning to where we were looking at.

Anger was starting to bubble up inside me. "Can you stop?" I asked him catching both of the men off guard. I have had enough of his on going sly attitude, I mean here we are in a cave with fricking electromagnets in our chests, were probably going to die in a week and here he is cracking annoying jokes and treating us like shit.

"Excuse me?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Blair shush!" Dad told me with a harsh and parental tone that he normally didn't use.

I swallowed hard but spoke once more: "No. What have we done to you?" I stood up and walked over to stand in-between dad and him. "Stop acting like we are in the wrong cause we have done nothing-

"Blair shush!" Dad told me once more but louder before taking hold of my hand, he pulled me back to look at him and I did. He inhaled and looked me in the eyes. "You are ok. We are ok. Were gonna be fine." He said almost in tears himself. I nodded slightly wanting to believe that was true. "Now why don't you get some rest?" I stared at him for a moment before nodding once; I looked back at my cot and headed over with a blank and distant look on my face. I was too deep in thought to argue. I sat down on my cot, my arms rapped around my knees as I stared into the flames.

"We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern." The man started speaking again, directing his attention to my dad.

"I don't remember." Dad said back, flatly staring in the same direction I did.

"No you wouldn't." He smiled. "If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."

"Where are we?" Dad asked ignoring what the man said to him. There was a loud thud as the door to our cave was being opened, the man looked between my dad and me before gesturing for us both to stand. Dad frowned.

"Come on, stand up." He said pulling my dad to his feet. "Stand up!" he hissed at me also pulling me up, we all three of us stood facing the big mettle door of the cave, me and dad with confused looks on our faces. _What is going on?_

"Just do as I do!" he commanded us. I frowned as armed men dressed in army uniform walked in, also middle-eastern. "Come on Miss. Stark, put your hands up." He said putting his own behind his head, I copied, dad did to.

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" Dad asked frantically looking between the armed men, especially the one standing before us, the "Leader" who had a small pistil at his belt. I frowned as I recognized those guns, there were Stark Industry provided guns. _But how did they get our guns?_

"How did they Get our guns dad?" I asked facing him.

"Do you understand me? Do as I do." Said the once condescending man who is serious and seamed somewhat scared by these men, well who wouldn't be? They seamed pretty intimidating.

The "Leader" man started talking in a furan tongue (probably Arabic), he opened his arms out in a welcoming way and finishes his speech. Then nodded in the direction of the guy next to me (who I still don't know the name of).

He translated: "He says, "Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America.""

The other man started speaking again and just like before our guy translated: "He is honored." I frowned, I felt like just going over there and punching them in the face for doing this to us. For kidnapping us.

The man with the beard spoke once more, translation: "He wants you to build the missile." I looked at dad but saw no expression upon his face, he was too lost in thought to see that I was looking at him. The other guy spoke again snapping me back to reality. Translation: "The Jericho missile that you demonstrated." I bit my lip. "This one." The man from next to me says showing us a picture that had an image of the missile that had been shown just earlier the day before (I think- I haven't looked at the time).

Dad barely even looked at the picture before saying: "I refuse." Loud and clear. My heart stopped momentarily as I heard this. The terrorist standing in front of us had an angry and mad look in his eyes as he looked between Tony, the translator and me. Suddenly he took hold of dad and violently dragged him out of the door.

"NO!" I shouted and tried to run after but the translator had quite a hold on me. I let out a cry for help but he clasped his hand over my mouth to keep me quite. The door shut behind the group of men and we were once again left alone but this time without my dad. My shoulders started to shake with tears streaming down my face as I imagined all the different things they'd be doing to him right now. The translator looked at me with a sorrowful look on his face before trying to comfort me and rub my back to make me feel better but it didn't. Dad could be getting tortured and I can't do a thing to help him, that thought made me feel shit inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**this one made me slightly sad but oh well, its still really good ;). Hope you like it! **

I sat a few more moments, my mind racing. I inhaled and tried to calm myself. "Are you ok Miss. Stark?" The translator asked sitting opposite me on the floor.

"No." was all I answered as the seconds ticked by. The thud of the door opening again caught my attention; my heart started to race and I felt my muscles shake slightly. _Was I really that scared? I'm Blair Stark for Christ sake; I'm supposed to have balls! _

Three terrorists burst through the room and marched over to me before grabbing me from under the arms and guiding me out. I started to scream. Kick. Call for help. Anything to free myself.

They dragged me outside. The sun ached my eyes, as I hadn't felt it in hours. I grasped the battery in my arms tightly in nervousness. Around us were more terrorists, all with their own gun, all being Stark Industry owned. I turned in a full three sixty twirl to take in the area, we were surrounded by mountains and more caves.

There are masses and masses of containers laying around, all of them being Stark Industries. My eyes widened as I realized that dad wasn't the one doing all this selling-under-the-table-stuff so the question is- Who was?

One terrorist clenched hold of my hair and pulled me over to a clear area of sand were no one else stood. I felt something cold get placed on my temple. I sealed my eyes closed and braced myself for what was to come.

"Blair?" I heard the sound of dad's voice call with fear. I opened my eyes to see him also get dragged out by a group of terrorists; this one had the "leader" standing with it. Dad was pushed to come over nearer to were I was standing.

The "Leader" started to speak in his tongue again and our translator spoke the English terms for it: "He wants to know what you think?"

Dad looked frantically at me then at the weapons laying around on the ground around us before saying: "I think you got a lot of my weapons."

The Arabic "leader" spoke again gesturing to me with a grin on his face, translation: "He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile, and if you don't build it they shoot your daughter dead on the spot," the helper says to dad with a solemn look in his eye.

The Arabic man took a step forward in my direction before tilting my head upwards forcibly. He spoke once more and something fired up in his eyes and I felt like his glare could kill me. The helper translated: "She is beautiful. I hope it won't have to come to that." He paused before saying the last part: "He wants you to make a list of materials needed." The Arabic man let go of me and grinned once more, turned to look at my dad and spoke, translation: "He says for you to start working immediately,"

"And when you're done, he will set you free." The translator finished.

Dad looked at me and gestured for the gun to be retrieved then held his hand out for the terrorist "leader" to shake as a deal approval. "No he wont." Dad said with a tight smile.

"No he won't." the translator agreed with the same type of smile upon his own face. I let out a breath when the terrorist let go of my hair and swallowed hard before rushing over to dad and slowly rapped my arms around him for comfort. He rapped his own arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head and with a sigh whispers: "We'll be ok."

I pulled away and stared at him, "No we wont." I said a tear escaping.

We were then separated and taken back to our given cave again. When the door closed me and dad decided on sleeping for a bit before dinner. I couldn't fall asleep though, well how can you when _this_ is going? _I just want my warm bed and nice sheets, not scrubby, smelly old drags. I want food and chocolate, not rice and beans. I just want home. _I thought cuddling up in bed with my knees up to my chest, I was shivering with the cold ice weather, and I think it must have been around minus numbers. Like I said before- _I want to be home._

Huddled around the fire-pit, dad had his arms around me protectively, I had my head resting at his shoulder as I watched the flames blare up and fizzle, my teeth chattered and I was having a hard time not shaking. It was freezing but at least I wasn't alone in this. Right now I was just great full that dad was with me.

The helper watched us for a moment before speaking: "I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains. " He came over and sat down next to me. "Look, what you just saw," dad didn't answer or move, just kept staring like I did. "That is your legacy, Stark." I was slowly falling asleep with each word he spoke. Sure I was tired but I wanted to stay awake; for dad _and _myself. Dad was gently caressing my hair as he listened to the helper; this helped me relax even more. I know he wanted me to sleep I just didn't think I would…

Soon I was in total and complete bliss.

Muffled sounds and loud noises made me wake up. I was on my cot with the cover up to my neck; I looked around uneasily and inhaled. Dad and the helper stood in the middle of the cave area, dad shouted instructions to the in coming team of men who had a large mass of weapons, tools, food, torches and all sorts of stuff. The helper translated it into their language and pointed at where to put the said objects and or package. At one point dad even threw a book in my direction and shouted: "Enjoy." I looked down at the book cover and smiled, it was the _Fault in our Stars_; my favorite. I nodded a thanks and watched as more stuff was handed over. I was shocked; it had only taken (I don't know the actual time) a couple of hours for dad to be up and standing again, and for that I was happy.

Later on that night when we were supposed to be sleeping (I was pretended), I saw dad working on something but not a machine, he was actually in the middle of drawing out some sort of sketch with charcoal pieces. I wonder what it was and why he was doing it at this time of night…

**Thoughts? :D :D :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so the song at one point in the chapter is not accurate to the date of the story as it was released in 2010 and the movie and my book are set in 2008 so yeah slight mistake there but i don't care its still a good song. **

**Anyhow enjoy my chapter. :D :D **

After breakfast the next morning (Rice and Beans) dad, the helper and me were already up and atom with the first set of work we needed to do to make that missile, well they were anyway.

"How many languages do you speak?" Dad asked the helper, he was busy unscrewing something inside a rocket like weapon; I watched from my spot on my cot where I read _The Fault in our Stars. _

"A lot." The helper said to him. "But apparently, not enough for this place." I looked up from my book to listen and watch. "They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian." He explained watching my father's work intently.

I sigh. "That's a lot of languages." I say closing my book. I was getting bored of reading and also I knew dad would need my help at some point.

I had slept a little yesterday night but not enough to have a full day of work. I'm already very tired but I won't sleep, not today.

The helper both smiled at me. "Yes it is Miss. Stark." The helper agreed. I have to admit that he wasn't too bad and he did try and comfort me when dad was taken away, so I can't hate him.

"Who are these people?" Dad asked pulling out the inside of the heavy and dangerous looking weapon-like object (I didn't actually know what it was).

"They are your loyal customers, sir." The helper said earning a frown from both dad and me. _There goes the unneeded sarcasm! _I thought. "They call themselves the Ten Rings." He told us.

I sighed and went over to dad who was now squatting down in front of the "Weapon". I watched for a moment then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dad do you need help?" I asked. He didn't even look up to see me. "Dad?" I asked again, no answer. Sighing I dropped the hand and took a step away before going over to the fire-pit, I felt angry and guilty at the same time, angry cause he's ignoring me and Guilty cause I don't know what I did to deserve it. I sat down on the bench in front of the fire and stared into the flame, thinking about what I could be doing right now back home in Malibu.

I was snapped out of my thought when I saw a peace of scrap mettle be thrown across the cave and land right by my convers covered feet. I turned my gaze away from the flame and stared at the scrap mettle before diverting my gaze to what dad was doing.

"That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?" Dad asked almost exasperated towards the helper. I frowned and shook my head at his attitude.

The helper paused and watched him for a moment looking slightly hurt before putting down the hammer he was holding upon the table that my dad was working at, then he walked away and started to take apart another rocket-looking-weapon-like object.

I turned away and went back to staring at the flames of the fire, while holding tightly onto the battery in my lap. I was thinking of all sorts of things while sitting there. Slowly I laid myself down, my arm and head throbbing at the sudden move. I stared up at the ceiling and mumbled a song under my breath.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin; Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" It was like I had lost all senses around me, like I was by myself in the world. My concentration took the best of me and I started to fall asleep still mumbling to _Fireworks._

When I awoke I felt like I'd been asleep for days. Well, had I?

I sat up, my neck and back stiff from the uncomfortable position. "Dad?" I asked out quietly slowly standing up and going over to see what he was doing, I could see a shining blue light glowing over his clothes from behind. I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked over to see what it was. "What is that?" I asked him looking at the contraption, it looked like an electromagnet yet it was glowing very light blue and it didn't have a battery powering. I examined it for a few seconds before it struck me.

"Arc-reactor…" I mumbled under my breath for only dad to hear.

"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." The helper said.

"That's because it's a miniaturized arc-reactor." Dad said staring at the contraption in front of him. I gawked at it cause I had no idea how he came up with that in a cave much less how he thought about it. "I got a big once powering our factory at home." He paused then glanced at he over his chest. "I've made two by the way. They should keep the shrapnel from entering our hearts?" he said with hope in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"But what could it generate?" the helper asked.

"if my math is correct, and it always is-

"Three gigajoules per second." I cut in calculating it in my head quickly. The two men looked at me and dad smirked. "What?" I shrugged.

"That could run your heart for fifty lifetimes." The helper pointed out.

"Or something big for fifteen minutes." Dad said looking back at the contraption. I frowned wondering if that something was what I saw dad sketching out yesterday night.

Dad then gestured for us to follow him at the desk he was once sketching at the night before when I was looking at him. He opened the draw and pulled out a couple of tracing papers before putting them out on the table. The helper shared a look with me then picked them up, examining them.

"This is our ticket out of here?" Dad told us, a confident tone of voice. I took the papers and looked at them as well.

"What is it?" I asked, it looked like some sort of… I don't know!

"Flatten them out and look, Blair." Dad commanded. I did so and gawked as each of the papers formed a peace in a detailed mettle suit. But not just any metal suit, this suit had a helmet and had weapons and fire blasters. I was at loss of words.

"Oh wow." The helper mumbled. "Impressive." He smiled tracing over it.

_How are we supposed to build this thing? _I thought as hope started to bubble up inside me, i knew that my dad was somehow capable of building this but in a cave? I don't know what to think...


	6. Chapter 6

**OK hope you like it. I still have no idea if Blair will have an Iron man (Girl) suit of her own, maybe you can tell me what you'd like to see her as. :) :) **

**Anyway ENJOY xoxo **

I stood there for a few more moments before shaking my head and sighing. I didn't know what time it was, but I'm pretty sure it was night, with that in mind I went across the room to my cot with the battery in hand, once there I laid myself down, pulled the cover up and closed my eyes. I could feel the two pairs of eyes on me but I didn't open my eyes to look. I hear a sigh then footsteps come my way, I couldn't help but wonder if it was dad.

"Blair?" I hear his voice ask. I didn't open my eyes. I was scared and hungry and I felt like shit, and right now I just want to sleep. "Blair." He said again, wanting my attention.

I opened my eyes. "What?" I ask harshly.

"I'm sorry." He said. I frown and shifted my body to look at him.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For ignoring you. I know you didn't deserve it." He said truthfully, I thought about this. _Did he mean for today, or for the months before? Was it everything he was sorry for?_

I decided it was for today, cause maybe he didn't ignore me on purpose before. Maybe he just had things to do and didn't realize I was there, before. "Dad its ok, your busy and I slept anyway." I said with a slight smile.

"No. Blair I mean for last months, I'm sorry. When you finished school you wanted to see me and it was unfair of me to ignore you. I am sorry." He said almost in tears.

"Dad, its ok. I forgive you." I say through tears, dad smiled at me before whipping them away with his thumb.

"Come here." He said hugging me tightly. I hugged him back letting out all the tears of fear and anguish.

"Love you." I mumbled knowing he deserved to hear that.

"Love you to, Blair." He said back. We stayed like that for a few more moments before pulling away from each other. I looked over to the Helper who was to busy making dinner for us. "We better put those arc-reactors in." Dad said.

"Yeah." I mumbled swinging my legs off the side, I pulled my hair up in to a messy bun and stood up fully. "Lets do this." I say dusting my dirty jeans to a somewhat cleaner shade of black.

We both went over to dad's cot, dad insisted I have one put in first and he didn't listen to argument. I reluctantly lay down on the cot and inhaled. "Ok remove it, I'm ready." I say after a moment of silent praying. Dad nodded.

The helper (who stood on my left) reached for the electro magnet, he turned it clockwise and pulled it out. I didn't look though, I closed my eyes tightly and hoped and prayed that it wouldn't kill or hurt me. I felt like something was piercing my insides, like suddenly that little man in the prison was let loose to roam my body. Then something was pushed into my chest and then turned anti clockwise, something heavy. This something lifted my chest up before letting me exhale. I opened my eyes when that horrible pain soon disappeared. It felt somewhat nice to know that I'm no longer dying, and that I can now have more of a chance of surviving through this place.

After me, we put into dad, the same exact thing happened. And like the Helper said this thing in our chest is a part of us now, that glowing blue light is what keeps us living, I need to protect it.

Dinner was like lunch and breakfast: Beans and rice, at least we had chocolate for dissert. Its funny how something's you don't know how much you use until it's ripped away from you, in my case that thing is TV. Instead of my after dinner TV marathon we played a board game. It wasn't too bad but just a bit repetitive.

Then conversation came in and everything changed.

"You still haven't told me where your from." Dad pointed out to the Helper. I looked up from the table and wondered where the man actually was from.

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira." The man said from next to me while rolling the dice. "Its actually a nice place."

Dad nodded, then I asked: "Got a family?" I wanted to know more about him, i wanted to address him differently from just the "Helper" and i didn't want to leave here not knowing that he had someone waiting for him, cause i at least then i'd feel obliged to get him out.

The helper smiled, "Yes, and I will see them when I leave here." Then he asked: "And you Miss. Stark, Mr. Stark do you have anyone waiting for you back at home?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes." I said rolling my dice.

"Good." The helper smiled. "Maybe you'll get to see them again."_ What if i don't? what if i die here? I'll never ever get to say good bye._ Those thoughts made my insides churn, i don't want to die here. I want to leave knowing that i was free.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Edited* _

_I'm 7-years-old again, sitting in my bed in Malibu, next to daddy. He was trying to calm me after my bad nightmare that night. Apparently I'd been screaming, screaming really loudly. __"__Daddy I don't want to sleep alone…" I mumbled not letting go of his arm. Daddy smiled and sat back down, before tucking back into bed with me. He was held Mr. Henry, my favourite teddybear, in his hand and was examining it. _

_"Blair-Bear, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He said and squeezed my hand. There was a pause. "Do you want to hear a story?" He asks. I scrunch my nose._

_"Your stories are boring, can't Pepsi tell me one?" I asked, hugging him in comfort. Pepsi told stories with princesses and magical kingdoms, Daddy tells stories with robots and big bangs; I prefer Pepsi's stories. _

_"__Well Pepsi isn't here…" He told me softly, tucking the dark strands of my hair behind my ear. "But I am." I smile and shrug, hoping maybe this story will be better than the last. _

_A thought struck me. __"Daddy?" I ask, my voice quite._

_"__Yes Blair." _

_"__What happened to mommy?" I asked the same question I always ask and the question he never answers._

_"__She … she went on holiday Blair, a really nice holiday, just for her." He replied with sadness. I frowned. I didn't understand, aren't holiday's supposed to be happy and fun? _

_"__Daddy?" I ask, noticing the change in his facial expression. _

_"__Blair?" He asked. "Blair?" He asked again but he was no longer next to me. I was alone in my room and scared. "Blair wake up!" he asked again. I frowned and looked around; the room was different. _

Gasping, I woke up. "Dad?" I mumbled, opening my eyes, the welcoming cave coming into view, making the tears cascade down my cheeks. I breathed in, looked around, and groaned at the sight. Beyond the dying fire and past the scurrying rats, laid Dad and the helper, asleep and shivering in their cots. I bit my lip, wishing I could walk my way over there and sleep in Dad's bed for the night...

I shake my head and rested it back against the hard mattress of the cot. The feeling of grief still lingering in my stomach. It felt weird to dream about a memory that I'd long forgotten, weirder to dream about Amanda- my mom. I never really think about her often, maybe because my life had moved on greatly since I was that little girl, with that large imagination and deep love for her mother.

I counted sheep, sung a song and tried with all my might to stay awake, not wanting to be haunted with my past any longer.

Later on, after breakfast and the rice and_ delicious_ beans, we started on building the beginning touches of the suit. It was a long process and in one day we had only gotten the chest plate done, but at least we had made a start to it. I was tired though when it came to night and my eyes were drooping, but dad wanted me to eat something before I sleep. We ate our rationed meal and played a small game of chess, which during I had left for bed.

That following week we had worked quite hard on getting the legs and arms ready. From time to time we'd hear the Terrorists check up on us, but most the time we'd be too busy to notice and finely on the Saturday of that week came along. Dad had tried on the robotic leg and he was breaking in to them, folding his legs to try and get used to it. I admired our work.

Deciding it'd be time to take a rest, but only a short one, we headed to our cots, though didn't sleep.

Dad with the blowtorch, was trying to make another part of the suit and Yensin and me (that's the helpers name) were in the middle of cooking the dinner. I'm getting used to Rice and Beans. I chopped away as Yensin boiled.

There was a CLUNK as the slide for the window slipped opened to reveal the peaking eyes of the bearded terrorist. He shouted something in Arabic, making us look up at him. A CLINK and loud BANG, was heard as he unlocked and swung the door open. A dozen other men entered next, with guns and other weapons held in their hands. Dad Yensin and I stopped, put down what we were in the middle of doing, and placed our hands behind our heads in surrender. My heart started to pound and I found myself starting to shake.

The group standing before us separated to let pass, whom I'm guessing was the boss man, and he came forth before us. He stood strong and tall for a moment and started speaking. "Relax." He said to us with an accent like the others. We slowly lowered our hands and watched the bald man intently, he came forward in my direction and glanced over to dad, then back at me. Our eyes connect, terrorist and captive holding gazes.

He broke away and gazed down at my chest area, where the arc reactor sat behind the fabric of the old baggy T-shirt. He reached for it and lowered the color to see the arc reactor better. My heart pounded hard. He admired it before retrieving his hand and looking at me intently.

"The bow and arrow, once was the pinnacle of weapons technology." He spoke once more and walked past me to one of our workstations, "It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine." He walked from that towards my dad. "An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire." Dad shared a hard look with me before directing it back to the boss. The man was in the middle of picking up the sketches for the suit. He gazed over them and spoke again and I listened intensely, trying to figure out what he was getting at here. "But today whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands." His relaxed state turned into one of fury as he gave me a hard and intense scowl. "And soon, it will be my turn." He growled coming over to me slowly and predator like.

He pushed the knotted hair away from my shoulder's and whispered, quietly into my ear and making me gulp; " What are you building?"

"The Jericho Missile." I said, my voice shallow and croaky. He shook his head, smiled tightly and chuckled, going over to Yensin. He asked him something in a foreign middle-eastern language, Yensin answered back but the boss didn't seam pleased with the answer. The other terrorists grabbed hold of him and pushed him down to his knees and I dreaded what was to come next. The bald man went over to the fire and with the tongs got a red-hot charcoal peace burning between the holders. He slowly turned around to face us and said something else- I didn't understand.

"What does he want?" Dad asked, looking at me, then at them worriedly. I gesture for him to do something, feeling powerless and like I was about to cry, as the man forcibly pushed Yensin's head down to the table in front. He asked something else and approached the charcoal peace closer to Yensin's head. Yensin answered the same thing, making the boss shout it. I took a hesitant step forward, my hands shaking with fear.

"What do you want? A delivery date?" Dad asks, also taking a step. All the terrorists raised their weapons, pointing them in our direction. They all shouted something and we raise our hands in surrender.

"Oh my god." I mumbled, taking steps back with fear. Dad shared a look with me then the bald man and said: "I need him."

"Good assistant." I agreed. They all snap their heads to look at me. The man dropped the charcoal peace and gave us a hard hated look. He threw the tongs away and gave my dad a look, a violently hating look.

He gestured for the men to take me. My eyes widened and I took another step back, my back hitting a wall. One of the second in command grabbed hold of my hair and dragged me along with him towards the door. Dad tried taking a step forward but the boss man stopped him by placing his hand on his chest. I hear him shout for me as I screamed. A hand blocked my mouth from making any sound and Dad tried coming for me but the boss man grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "You have until tomorrow to build my missile, or she dies." He said and followed the group of terrorists out. I screamed, fear crawling up my spine.

The door closed behind us and a fabric-like-bag got pulled over my head, preventing me from seeing past the pasty colour. I screamed again and kicked and punched and then screamed some more.

Nothing came of it.

I was in darkness, sitting on a chair. I squinted, trying to see better but there was no use. I frowned as some of my senses came back to me, along with a horrible headache. I tried reaching up for my forehead, only for my wrists to be stopped; I was tied down. My eyes widened. _Those fucking assholes tied me up! God, I hope they die! _

I squinted my eyes shut, trying to stop the headache but it only made it worst. I felt a warm, burning liquid escape my nose and realised it was my Blood. _Why am I bleeding?_

"Help." I screamed loudly but ended up coughing from a brewing violent cold. I felt ill and tired like I was drugged, like the room was spinning. _Maybe I am drugged..._

I closed my eyes once more, not able to keep awake. I just hope dad comes soon. "Please let me go home…" I mumbled under my breath, imagining my bed and Pepper, Happy and JARVIS. "Please God… let me go home…"

"Miss. Stark, it is a pleasure to meat you." I hear a chilling voice say from next to me. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Adi. I would like to chat some more but I have some business to start with." He said walking around, his echoing loudly against the stone. I turned my head in said direction, feeling lost.

The anger in me over took my thoughts and I found myself saying, "Go to hell, you Terrorist." I spat, a big ball of mucous splattering.

"Not the right way to talk to someone with a gun, Miss. Stark." He told me from right behind me making me inhale sharply.

"What you going to do? Shoot me? You would have by now." I said stating facts and speaking my thoughts.

"Ah your an intelligent thing aren't you? Too bad your a woman." He said, making me glare into the darkness. _What a prick! Why was he even doing this? Was it to hurt dad? I guess it worked, but why do this to me of all people? Why not to dad himself?_

I felt anger grow in me and I started to speak: "Yeah, and what's that supposed to mean? I bet I'm more intelligent than any of you in this place." As it went quite, I suddenly realized what I had just said and regretted every syllable. _Why was I digging my own grave?_

I felt a hand clasp around my throat and the lights inside the room flickered suddenly, making me gasp with shock when I saw the face only inches away from mine. He was bald and Middle-Eastern but not the boss, he had a side of his face that was scarred and burnt, which made him all the more frightening. His eyes were filled with anger and violence as he chocked me half to death.

"I, young Stark will make you suffer." He sneered, making me fear my life. He let go of my throat; I coughed and inhaled sharply before glaring at his smirking face.

I looked around. We were in another caved room with only one light bulb and one chair inside it, which was the one I sat on. It smelled of dampness and gasoline, burning my nostrils as inhaled. I didn't like it here.

"My favorite way to do this, I must say, is the burning hand. I like to call it that, would you like me to show you how it works?" He asked taking look around the cave we stood in. From behind me, he grabbed hold of my hair and tilted my head back with it, so I could see him.

"Get off of me." I screamed as he took out a green lighter and lit it before approaching the flame close to my face.

"You do have amazing bone-structure for your age, you must have inherited it." He said, letting it linger over my face as I screamed.

He slowly trailed the fire lighter down to the arc reactor, making it zap me with sparks of electricity. I screamed once more as the blue light flickered. The man kept it over the arc reactor for moments longer, my screams piercing with pain.

He let go of me completely and walked around to see my face once more. I bowed my head and took a couple of breaths as the pain died down. "Well that must hurt? Sorry." He didn't sound the least bit sorry at all.

I glared at him. "Go to hell." I said and spat on his shoe. His smirk disappears as his hand came in contact with my cheek.

"Not nice." He said and clicked his tongue, "maybe this will teach you manners." With that he punched me straight at the stomach making me cough and choke. Laughing, he watched me scream.

"I will kill you." I shouted spitting in his mouth.

"Will you? Well, we'll see about that." He smiled then slapped me once more, undoing the knots around my wrists in the process. My really dumb reaction was to pounce straight at him- Bad move; the man slammed me back into the chair and I toppled over. I screamed as pain shot through my head, I felt a warm liquid ooze out of my nose as I reach up to touch it. Blood.

"Owe." I mumbled.

"Here let me help." He kicked at my stomach making me gasp and curl in on my self. He laughed hysterically at my reaction and left me hurting there for a moment before grabbing my throat once more and tossing me against the wall, hard.

"Stop. Please stop." I whispered, cupping my aching wrist. He took out a knife and neared me with it; my eyes widened and i squirmed back. I was right in-between the corners now and he was only half a step away from me.

"I won't kill you, just hurt you. I promise it won't be that bad." He mocked sympathy and squatted down in front of me. "I hope your daddy can here you. Shame he can't help." He whispered, stabbing me at my hip and my shoulder.

I glared as blood pored out. "That is so fucked up on so many levels, you prick." I spat out some blood.

"Hope you hurting enough cause I'm afraid I have to leave but before I go, here. This is a good bye present." He took my arm and clicked my collarbone back and out. I screamed as tears sprung from my eyes. He stood up and walked out, leaving me. I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled, loosing consciousness.

When I woke up again, I was no longer alone but was now being held by dad. He was crying and holding me tightly.

"Dad?" I mumbled making him lift his head to look at me.

"Blair are you ok? They just brought you back in. You were- you were..." He trailed off cupping my face and hugging me again.

"You heard me didn't you?" I asked, pulling away to look him in the eye.

Dad nodded and hugged me again. I felt sick and hurt, pained and bloody. I wanted to sleep, die even. Anything to escape the caves.

Why? Why were they doing this to us? What did we do?" He asked, his face buried in my shoulder (the good one).

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and pulled away with a wince.

"For what? For being hurt? Never be sorry for getting hurt." He said hugging me once more.

"No, but I am." I said seriously.

Dad frowned. "God Blair, what did they do?" He asked holding my dislocated wrist. I swallow down the scream.

"It's ok, I'm fine, doesn't even hurt that much." I lied, not wanting him to feel bad.

"Blair your wrist is dislocated..." He pointed out, looking at it worried.

"I know."

"I need to pop it back in,"

"No please don't." I begged, not wanting to feel the pain. Yensin cut in, saying he could do it, if I didn't want Tony to.

"No I know how to." Dad argued.

"No." I almost shouted. "You are not touching it."

"Miss. Stark you're just going to be in pain." Yensin said holding it now.

"I-

I let out a scream as dad broke it back into place; he grimaced at the noise and clamped a hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry. " he hugged me tightly. I cried in his shoulder with wide eyes trying not to scream again, as I did not want to go back into a torture anymore.

"Ok, it's ok. I'm fine. My shoulder it's also..." I said pulling away slowly so to not hurt it.

"Oh god." Dad mumbled looking away from it with a cringe. Yensin just stared into my eyes before telling me to hold my breath.

"Wait- wait. I can't." I said stopping them, dad sighed and Yensin stopped in his tracks. I inhaled sharply and nodded making them proceed. I screamed even louder than before and dad shushed me and clamped my mouth. I couldn't help but let a tear roll, which led to crying, and a lot of it. I felt childish but it hurt, it hurt like a ball of immense fiery pain timesed by a hundred.

Yensin tried to disinfect my gashes and bruises; Dad had to stop me from screaming and when I started to fall asleep he picked me up. I breathed in his sent and closed my eyes as he led me to my cot. Dad laid me down and squeezed my hand. I watched as he turned around and went back to work with Yensin on the suit. My whole body ached and was screaming for help. I close my eyes.

When I awoke, dad had just finished the metal face-mask. It fizzled and glowed red as he slowly laid it into a small tub of water, cooling it.

This was our first step to freedom.

I hope it goes well; I really couldn't wait to be free from these people. I want revenge and I will get it.


	8. Chapter 8

_*Edited* _

It was still very early, somewhere between three in the morning and six but we had no other option, this was the only time the terrorists weren't awake or on call and the only time we could escape. My head was still aching and body still in immense pain. I didn't care though, I was ready to go.

We gobbled down the rice and beans and then started getting the entire suit onto dad. I have to admit that it was tiring and mettle is quite heavy at four am.

"Blair, hurry up, come on." Dad said I as I sowed a hole up out of his heavy leather jacket. I needed to hurry up because in less than fifty minutes we were making our escape. I'm so nervous.

"Ok, done!" I whispered throwing it over to Yensin from my place on my cot, he caught it easily and helped dad into it. I rushed over to them and gave them the gloves, which dad slipped on. Quickly, I closed a rubber neck-collar around dad's neck so the mettle of the suit wouldn't burn his skin, then placed the chest plate over him, which was hooked up to a harness. This was connected to a charging platform for the suit, we are trying to get dad and the suit connected to it right now so it have a full battery for our escape in less than an hour.

"Hurry up!" I rushed, standing over Yensin as he fiddled with all the wires and buttons from the charging platform. I was annoyed that I couldn't help with all the technical side to the escape and although I'm a genius I'm only amazing in Music, Art, Media and Literature. Not this and that pisses me off because time is running out and i could have been of use.

"Wait, Miss. Stark. Wait!" He said carrying on making me more stressed and nervous_. Wa_tching his every move, I started to wish i could take over and speed the process up. Yensin ignored my nervous attitude. "Okay? Can you move?" The helper asked my dad, as they made eye contact. Dad nodded at him. I tapped my foot and bit my lip, as I waited impatiently, it was taking forever.

"Ok, say it again." Yensin mumbled making dad sigh and recite the escape root of the cave. "Forty one steps straight ahead. Then sixteen steps, that's from the door, fork right, thirty three steps, turn right." Dad repeated under his breath over and over again, I hope he remembers.

"Yensin they've probably realized that were trying to escape by now." I said, impatience and fear crawling up my spine as the seconds ticked by. "I know. I know." He mumbled back, speeding recklessly through his work.

"Yensin! Yensin! Stark!" Shouted a terrorist from outside the cell. I snapped my head in its direction then back at Yensin and dad.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically, my hands starting to shake and my throat dry.

"Say something." Dad commanded Yensin. "Say something back to them." We needed him to buy time with the terrorists, as he's the only one who can speak to them but Yensin kept fiddling helplessly with wires.

"Say something, Yensin." I joined in.

"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't…" Yensin trailed off, looking at us with sweat running down his forehead.

"Then speak Hungarian." My dad said with seriousness. I looked back and forth from the door to the two of them, shivers tickling my bones.

"Yensin!" I warned. Yensin snapped his head to look at me then nodded. "Okay. I know." He said something to the man in Hungarian, the man shouted something back and banged loudly making me glance at the door. My eyes slowly trailed down the door to the bomb, I smirked at dad's work. The man behind the door tried opening it but ended up detonating the blast. I squinted as I was thrown back, a pain shot through my body as I crashed into a wall. "Blair!" I hear the echo of dad's worried call, ringing in my ear. With a breath, I stood up knowing that if we wanted to escape dad would need my help. "I'm here. Come on, let's get this done." I ignored my hurting arm and connected the last of the wires together so the suit can finely get charged.

"Oh my goodness, Blair your arm…" Yensin said, looking at it. My eyes slowly looked down at my shoulder and arm, widening in the process. My arm had a large gash in it, a very uncomfortable and painful gash. I grimaced but shook my head. "Lets please get this done." I hurried, going over to a computer and getting ready to type code for dad's suit to work. "Go. Tell me." I commanded Tony.

Dad glanced around, not sure of himself.

"Go. Tell me for Christ sake." I growled impatiently.

"Function 11." Dad said. I typed. "Tell me when you see a progress bar." He told me, I nodded but carried on watching the screen. "Talk to me Blair. Tell me when you see it." He hurried as i kept staring, waiting for the program bar.

"Ok. I have it." I sighed in relief seeing it pop up on the screen.

"Press control "1."" He said. I typed nervously, as my fingers glazed the keyboard with shakes. I'm carful as not to press the wrong one.

" "I." Got…it…" I mumbled to him.

" "I." "Enter." "1" and "Enter."" Once again I typed. The suit started to properly charge. Dad added: "Come over here and button me up." I looked at him then back at the screen, If something glitches i need to be here to fix it.

"Yensin." I urged still watching the screen with anticipation.

"All right." Yensin said going over to dad, he started to button him up. I darted my gaze to the open doorframe, I heard shouts and yells from a far. My heart skips a beat. "Every other hex bolt…" dad trailed off trying to make Yensin hurry up but the man still tried buttoning every single one.

"They're coming Yensin." I said making him shush me. The echoes of footsteps got louder and louder down the cave, reaching our open prison cells. When Yensin finished we found ourselves both over looking the computer screen, we didn't have enough time and one of us will have to buy it and preoccupy the terrorists.

"We need more time…" Yensin mumbled, stating the obvious.

I looked up at him. "You need to buy us some time, Yensin." I whispered sadly. Yensin frowned. "I can't. My Dad would freak but you can. Please…" I begged almost in tears of frustration. Yensin nodded and placed a hand on mine.

"Hey," He said turning over to dad and walking over to face him. "I'm gonna go buy you some time. Stark stay with your daughter," He told my dad with a calm and collected voice, inside though i knew he was dying of fear cause I was, we all were.

"Stick to the plan!" Dad shouted as Yensin walked past him. "Stick to the fricking plan!" Yensin picked up a machine gun and crazily fired it in all directions before running away out of sight, still firing it. "Yensin!" Dad shouted in a begging tone. I placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Dad shook his head and looked away, towards the computer screen and progress bar. I sighed and walked over to it. "We don't have enough for a flight yet…" I stated under my breath, speaking to myself more than to my dad.

I watched as the progress bar went to full charged and grinned, feeling accomplishment. The lights around us started to flick on and off as an outcome, i could hear more gunshots in the background and frowned, before speaking: "Dad its ready."

"OK, Blair. Lets do this." He said. "Step away." I did. I could hear dad fiddling with the suit before, with a loud crash of noise, all went silent, so much so that you could hear a pin drop. I took an uneasy step back, away from my dad and waited for the arriving terrorists.

I couldn't see much, but I could make out some shapes and I knew where a few things were. Slowly, i make my way to a corner. "Step away.". Dad whispers, also stepping back into the darkness, shielding me in the process. I bit my lip as we heard the three terrorists enter and shout something to one another. I darted my attention back to dad, he fisted his gloved hand and whispered some atrocity under his breath. I squinted my eyes shut, not wanting to be apart of the coming minutes. I opened them once more, my stomach doing black flips.

A man foolishly entered the lions pit, his hands shaking as he clasped the machine gun. Dad took a step forward with a clank of metal, the man turned around slowly, his eyes widened as he caught sight of the large iron suit. Dad shoved him out of the way, making the man fire his gun in the process. I squinted my eyes once more and shielded my face away from the coming bullets. The man was thrown to the other side of the cave. More gunshots were heard, multiple amount. I squirmed further into the corner but dad grabbed hold of me.

"Follow me at all times and don't you dare get shot." He said, throwing a large leather jacket my way, I shrugged it on in a hurry. Dad was already fighting the other four remaining gunmen. I cursed, as dad shoved them to the side with a large amount of force and anger. I watched as the last one fired his gun and, with a crash, he also went flying. "Stay against the walls, Blair. I promise you'll be fine just don't…don't get killed." He told me turning away from my worried face. I sprinted to a wall outside our caged room, I flattened my back against it. I then watched with fear ad Dad took on dozens and dozens of remaining terrorists.

I closed my eyes as I heard a cry for help before more noise and gunshot erupted through out the tunnels and tunnels of caves. I hesitantly walked after the noise. I caught sight of dad pushing someone else out of the way and then hundreds of bullets were fired making my stomach churn.

"Dad!" I screamed.

"Blair. Stay out of the way!" He shouted back at me, scaring me slightly in the process. I bit my lip and stuck to another wall. Turning left, i found my self running down another winding passageway. I turned once more. Light. I see light. With a smile etching over my features, i sprinted towards freedom. And this is normally the part of the book or movie where the person saying those exact words die or gets captured again… hopefully not me.

Squinting and shielding my eyes, I came to a halt; I can either go back and help dad and Yensin or run- run like hell for my escape. I glance quickly behind me as running footsteps echo my way. I take a hesitant forward. _RUN! RUN!_ I scream to myself, knowing dad and Yensin would want me to.

My body shook and I had this horrible sick feeling in my chest. It was noisy outside; I could hear gunshots and shouts coming in all direction. I was alone, deserted in the area I stood in.

With one last look behind me, I stepped out of hiding. The sun blinding my eyes momentarily before I started to run up the hills of dune. I kept low, crawling my way up, not wanting to get caught. The gash was hurting and stinging and I had this urge in me to touch and make it feel better, even though I knew it would only infect it.

I pulled off my baggy T-shirt, I only wore my sports bra, and wrapped it around my head for protection from the sun as its heat was starting to make me ill.

As I walked further up the desert, I could hear shots after shots of guns being fired. After hearing a massive explosion (That made me fall to the ground) irrupt behind, where the caves of the ten rings once was, I turn around; fire blared and explosions were seen. I shielded my eyes and tried concentrating on that moving object, crashing towards the ground at a scarily quick speed.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Tony yelled as he zoomed closer and closer to where I lay on my stomach. I try scooting away but I wasn't quick enough…

BAM

He crashed. I groaned as his entire wait was on my body, "Move…" I mumbled. He removed the mask and shakily got up and off of me. I laid in what once was our ticket of freedom- the suit. Now it was scraps. Dad leaned his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath; He looked just as shaken up as I did. I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy and sick.

I felt Dad hand shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes warily.

"Owe." I mumbled placing my okay hand on his.

"I know. Sorry but we got to go. Now come on, lets keep moving before they find us." Dad said pulling me to my feet hastily.

My body screamed for me to stop moving, especially my arm where the infected gash was but like dad had said, we need to keep moving before they find us and probably kill us or burry us.

This being said, we pushed our selves further and walked a little more (a lot more, I could barely feel my legs). Dad was for a moment of time pulling me along because I couldn't keep up and kept closing my eyes or falling and at one point I collapsed all together.

Dad held me close to him as I lay down the sand of the boiling desert. "Please stay awake, Blair." He whispered. "I am begging you. Please… don't… close… your…eyes." He said between breaths. We both knew that if I closed my eyes, I wouldn't be able to open them again.

With all my might, I tried to pinch myself and keep awake. Dad stood up and pulled me up with him from under my arms. "I'm not letting you. Now come on." He pulled me along once more.

Suddenly wind gushed our way and the sound of helicopters filled my ears. Turning around I fell to my knees and yelled for help. Dad waved and threw his hand up to catch their attention, which helped cause they were landing. "Oh thank bloody god. Blair we're ok." But I wasn't going to admit to that until we hit American soil, I would not stop my paranoia until I was lying in my bed about to sleep. Not until then.

In the distance running towards us in army uniform were Rhodey and four other men. They came to a stop before us, "How was the "Fun-vee"?" Rhodey joked making dad and me cry with a smile as I thought back to dad saying that to him on the same day that we got captured. "Next time you ride with me okay?" Rhodey asked taking us both in a hug. I started to sop in his shoulder as he helped me up and into the helicopter.

Now I could close my eyes….

•••

I slowly open my eyes expecting to be in the cave but instead I lay in white bed in a white sterile room, a hospital to be precise. I smile slightly before looking around me. There, sat on the bed next to me, was dad with an IV at his wrist and a book in his hand, he hadn't notice that I was awake yet. I breathed in and thanked whatever power inside me that helped save my life. I inhaled and looked down at my hospital gown and IV. _I absolutely hate Hospitals! _I thought sighing.

"Hey sleepy head. Slept well?" Dad asked making me turns his way and smile.

"Hey. When are we aloud something to eat?" I ask wanting proper food. I admit, I do feel better and a lot more rested but I was still very hungry. The only food I want and craved more than anything was… Pizza well maybe cheeseburgers?_ I don't know! _

"Whenever you want. You've been out cold for days." He told me, shocked my eyes widened. How could I have slept three days? I must have been so tired.

"Wow." I mumbled then asked: "How long were we gone for, dad?" I wanted ask this so bad cause although it only felt like weeks it could have been months or years (even if that's unlikely).

"I was told three months." He answered putting the book away.

"Three months?" That's not possible, how the hell? I did I not know? How did I not get my time of month? And how the hell did time pass that quickly?


	9. Chapter 9

**I was way too exited with the last chapter that i just gave you a bonus so enjoy. This one is one of my favourites! :) :) **

Uncle Rhodey and I stand in the army plane as it came to a halt, dad sat in the wheelchair (Wearing a suit and tie), as his leg was still a little numb but was getting better. If I were honest I was in a worst state than he was but I'm not going to admit to that. We had been in that hospital for two weeks until finely, the doctors had signed us out telling us we were fit for flight. I couldn't be more happy.

We never shared a word about Yensin, a little part of me knew already and I didn't want to ask. I felt like it was my fault, I mean, I was the one that brought up the idea about distraction and I was the one that led him to his death. I felt horrible about it, I really did and for that i never brought it up with dad. Though times change and we are free and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be standing here about to meet Pepper and Happy for the first time in three months, i'm so exited.

The back of the plane slowly lowered. My heart bet hard as Pepper and Happy's face came into view; I smiled slightly and closed my eyes feeling kind of relaxed for the first time in months. Dad stood up shakily and with help from both Rhodey and I. As the back of the plane flattened into a ramp dad and me started to walk down it. I shared a look with him silently promising that we wont speak of our trip to anyone, that we will keep it secret until the end as neither of us felt up for the questions.

There weren't any paparazzi, Thank god, as I didn't want any of the hassle at this point and time. Normally I'd be happy to just answer a few questions but times have changed and really all I want to say to them now was F- Off and leave me alone but they wont and i'm expecting loads of news about our arrival back, good or bad.

I made eye contact with Pepper, who had red eyes and was biting her lip, I grinned and threw my arms around her. "You have no idea how much I missed you." I told my mother figure in the ear, as she hugged me back.

"Me to cutie." She giggled before pulling away and getting serious for my dad, even though I knew she was dying to also hug him- they are close.

Dad examined her for a moment. "Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" He asks in a serious yet jokeful tone, he saw right through her.

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." Pepper corrected not admitting to the fact that she actually missed us. I giggled. As they carried on bickering, I went over to Happy and also hugged him, "Hey Blair- Bear." He smiled hugging back before we pulled away and got in the car. I sat next to dad who sat next to Pepper, and of course Happy drove. "Where to, sir? Miss?" Happy asked, i smile as they were acting as if nothing changed, I don't how to react- Happy or Awkwardly? I was about to answer Happy's question when Pepper cut in:

"Take us to the hospital first, please, Happy." I sighed knowing that dad would never agree to that, especially today. Happy was about to start up the car when: "No." Dad interjected.

I sighed. "No? Tony you have to." Pepper tried. "Go to the Hospital." She told Happy but Dad cut her off. They carried on bickering until it was settled, we we're going to Burger king (So happy) and a press conference for the company. Dad, as I was aware of, wanted to close down the weapons development section of Stark Industries because of what we had seen in Afghanistan. I, of course, was all for the idea after what we encountered over there. Closing it down is our best bet and safest outcome.

Let me tell you, the taste of an American Cheeseburger after the three months of only rice and beans for breakfast lunch and dinner is the best and most mouth watering taste you'll ever encounter, I one hundred percent promise.

I squeezed dad's hand as the car came to a park outside the Stark Industries building of Malibu. There standing outside was a crowd of people in suits and pencil skirts all clapping for dad and mine' arrival. I bit my lip as Obadiah came over to open the door for us; he wore a grey suit with shades, which was stupid cause it was cloudy today. I took hold of his outstretched hand and stepped out of the car, I must have looked so crap today, I mean I'm wearing a sling, I've got cuts all over and my once very long whiskey hair is now cut in a bob with natural dark highlights so I'm different. I'm happy to but scared cause what if people don't like it? I know I shouldn't care but they're the press and dam do they have an opinion.

Obadiah hugged me and even though I should have hugged him back I didn't, instead I stood there awkwardly tapping his shoulders, wanting to push his serial killer face away from me. He then hugged dad, who was still eating the burgers. "We were going to meet at the hospital." Obadiah said, I rolled my eyes and waved at the crow with my fake smile, already getting mad with the man.

"I'm fine. We're fine, can we walk?" Dad asked, urging us. I nodded walking along side Serial Killer Obadiah and dad with Pepper at our tail. We entered a press conference room where a large mass of press stood clapping for our arrival. I feel my stomach churn at the sight. I squeezed dad's hand once more and he gave me a slight smile, as we walked and divided the sea of press around us until we made it to the podium, which dad stubbornly made me stand at with him. Dad and me got miked for our speeches but instead of standing dad decided it would be a great idea to sit. So there he is eating a cheeseburger, while leaning comfortably against the podium, where me and Obadiah stood behind. Obadiah gave me a warning look and I nodded before squatting down to speak to dad about his new and weird attitude.

"Tony, what are you doing?" I ask making him smile.

"Sitting. Join me, come on Blair-Bear" He said tapping the floor to his right. I felt a prick at my heart, as he hadn't called me Blear-Bair in three fricking months and it just felt wired to start now. Nonetheless I sat down next to him, knowing that his leg must still be hurting.

Dad gestured for the press to sit down to, "Hey would it be all right if everyone sat down?" he asked the press, making me raise a brow. "Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can… A little less formal and…" he trailed off biting the cheeseburger once more.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked in his ear, which Obadiah heard.

"Of course he is. He's Tony." Obadiah said, tapping my dad's back hard making him smile tightly as if it pained him.

Dad didn't say anything for a moment. "I never got say goodbye to Dad." He said, addressing Obie. I tried not to laugh cause, although he was being serious, what he just said was totally random and it made me giggle in side.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father." He told the press in a louder and more confident voice. "There are questions that I would have asked him." He continued. "I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did." I sighed seeing where this was going, he's made his decision and he's closing it down but I somehow knew that something would stand in his way or someone, not everyone will be happy, especially the army and public but if only they knew what we saw... "If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts." He shared a look with me, and I nodded knowing he wanted my approval. "Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels." He paused.

I knew this was the somewhat half-moment of truth coming up, I knew he would obviously never share proper evidence or moments we spent in afghan but I knew he would share a little something here and i can tell its hard for him. "I saw, I mean we saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them with." He said looking at the audience then me. "And I saw that had I become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

A young reporter, that dad and me had once encountered, threw his hand up for a question. _Not a great time buddy! _I thought, shaking my head slightly. Dad looked at him. "Hey, Ben." He greeted.

"What happened over there?" The man asked making me roll my eyes. _Do you really think we're going to tell you, Dumb Ass? _I hate it when they think we'd share information when we haven't even talked to Rhodey, a best friend, about what happened.

"I had my eyes opened." Dad told him, while standing up and going behind the podium. "I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up." He told them gesturing for me to stand as after this we would be leaving, well obviously because we'd be mobbed with questions if not. "And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such time as I can decide what the future of the company will be." By now the press were going wild and of course Obadiah (it just had to be him) was trying to get Tony to shut up and not speak but dad was not leaving without this said and I knew that. "…What directions it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well." Dad was shouting now, trying to die down the crowd. He looked at me one last time before marching off stage, leaving me to deal with the herd of wild press and paparazzi.

Obadiah started to speak and try and make things better while also giving me a death glare. "What we should take away from this is that Tony's back!" I tried snatching the microphone off and away from him but he was too strong and carried on talking. "And- and he's healthier than ever." He stuttered, pushing my arm away. I glared at him but he ignored.

"You little shit." I whispered, making him send me the look of the devil.

"We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up." He finished and was looking for questions to answer now. I tried pulling the microphone away once more but: "NO. Just don't. Go away, Miss. Stark! Go away now!" He shouts whispered at me, making me glare but walk away at full march and anger._ So fricking annoying!_


	10. Chapter 10

I stood outside the Stark Industries Malibu building with my back against the car and Happy standing next to me with a cigaret at his lips. I took the cigaret and puffed at it before handing it back to the shocked driver of mine. I grinned. "Sorry." I say and look away, through the glass my father stood, he was staring up at the famously large hippy project we had called the arc reactor that my grandfather had designed. I wish I could be there with him so I could ask what was bothering him, even if I had a good idea at what it was…

"So how are you doing?" Happy asks. I turn to look at him once more and shrug.

"Could be better…" I mumbled and divert my gaze at the ground. I wasn't going to tell him what happened, I wasn't going to tell anyone, and I knew everyone and him wanted to know. I'd never share…

"Where is he?" Asked Obadiah snapping me out of thought as he came towards us riding upon a weird buggy thing; I rolled my eyes at him as he just screamed the words I'm-An-Ass-Hole. I crossed my arms and sighed before nodding my chin at the glass door.

"Inside." I say and he walked in not even saying thanks. I sigh. "What a dick?!" I grumbled to myself when we were out of hearing range. Happy elbowed me and I giggled.

"I know right. He was worst when you were missing, acting like the whole place was his. It wasn't and I hated that…" Happy told me making me smile slightly. I nodded and rubbed his strong arm in comfort.

"Thanks Haps." I say about to sit in the car. Happy stared at me for a moment. "What?" I ask.

"You just seem different…" He said.

"Well I have cut and De-dyed, or whatever you call going back to natural colour to my hair…" I trailed off thinking about my hair, but I knew he was talking about my attitude, I'm not dumb.

"Blair its not your hair," Happy said. "You seem less…" He trailed off not knowing the words. I sigh.

"I know. I feel like I've changed…" I tell him feeling my eyes water.

"Blair I know you wont tell me what happened but I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on…" He tells me tapping my back and walking around the car. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asks.

I think about what he just said and grin and nod, I couldn't wait to see my room, I can't wait to blare music up, or eat junk food and lie like a lazy bitch and do nothing. I can't fucking wait! "Take us away, Happy." I say and slam the door shut and turn the music loud, letting it play to Taylor Swift's Love Story. I started to sing along with the song and then Happy followed on making me laugh. "Happy has my room changed?" I asked. He looked over at me and shook his head.

"No, Pepper didn't touch anything." He said. "Not even the stereo that needed fixing." I giggled.

"I did before I left, dummy." I say and elbowed him playfully.

"Oh." He grinned. "Then at least you can let music fall you to sleep." I laughed and nodded. I looked out the window as the streets of the city got left behind and we drove onto the highway towards my house, or mansion, or whatever you call it. My lips tug into a smile as I see it in the distance.

"Happy look." I say and point out winding down my window. "Oh Happy I really can't wait!" I giggled as he drove fast down our long road, ours being the only house. The car turned into the drive and the butterflies in my stomach went wild. I stepped out of the car as it came to a park and stared up at the house in awe for a short moment.

"Okay, Blair-Bear I've got to go pick your dad up, he just texted me." Happy said and I threw up my thumb at him not wanting to look away. As Happy drove away I diverted my gaze and sighed.

"Its good to be back." I smiled and told JARVIS to let me in, I twirled around the main entrance hall and started to laugh, jump around and cheer like the spaz I am. I was just so happy, there are no words that can explain how I feel right now. A tear of happiness fell down my cheek. I smiled and ran up the stairs. "JARVIS start the music please." I say and enter my room.

"Yes Miss. Stark." and The Music started. I ran up to my queen sized bed and dived for it.

"GOD I LOVE MY BED! I LOVE IT SO FUCKING MUCH!"

•••

_"Miss. Stark your father and Miss. Potts have arrived home." _JARVIS said as I turned the shower off. I stepped out of the shower and unhooked the towel before drying myself off and wrapping the towel around me. The shower was amazing, it was like a waterfall of goodness over my body and boy did I love it, it was the soothing medicine for my stinging wounds.

"Thanks JARVIS. Notify my dad that I'll see him in the workshop to build the project." I say and go over to my walk in wardrobe. _"Very well Miss."_JARVIS answered as I pressed the button and the doors slid open, I breathed in sharply and entered it. It was packed with all of my old clothes: dresses, jeans, shorts, skirts, T-shirts, Tops, Track-pants, leggings, bags, shoes and loads more. I went over to my T-shirts and grabbed a baggy white one, then went over to my yoga pants and picked a grey pare before grabbing my undergarments and socks. I got dressed and headed down to the workshop, I punched the code in and entered. Pepper and Dad were in a minnie argument but it ceased when they saw me, Pepper sighed and shook her head before walking past me, typing the code in and walking up she left us in peace. I cleared my throat: "What was that about?" I ask referring to the argument.

Dad sighs. "She isn't happy with what I did at the press conference." He says. I nod slowly and watch as he ripped off the sling, just like I had a half hour before.

"Well, we both know it had to be done." I tell him. Dad nods but he doesn't look all that happy.

"I know its just she's being suspicious…." He tell me scratching the back of his neck.

"Everyone is. Dad we were missing for three months, no one knows what happened out there. I think its natural that people are suspicious." I say trying to reason. Dad nods before pulling off his tie and gesturing for me to follow him over to his work station. I oblige. "We starting today?" I ask talking about the suit and Mark II arc reactors that needed upgrades, the suit for sure if we wanted to use it for protection and disruption.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Dad says seriously and brings up a hologram blueprint of the arc reactor. We redesign it by memory, with very little talk between us. Dad then announces that he was hungry and a little tired so we decided to take a break and dad went up to his room for a change of clothes. I on the other hand decided on some TV, something I haven't done in months (as you know). I settled down on the couch in the workshop with the bucket of popcorn on my left side leaning on a cushion, and my mac resting on my crossed legs. I scrolled through my Face Book page and from time to time would look up at the TV screen, I was watching How I Met Your Mother, which if you've seen more than once like me isn't as funny. On my Face Book there were all sorts of things, most were messages, comments and posts and all saying the same- Hope you get home safe- or if I go a little while back you'd see things like -OMG Blair Stark is missing!- or if they didn't like me -OMG finely someone got rid of her!- dam I hope the bitch that wrote that rots in hell. Or if they really want to ruin my day - I hope the jet crashes and she dies- that I think deserves a prize.

"What are you doing, Blair-Bear?" Dad asks form behind me, snapping me out of my daze. I look up at him and close my laptop screen.

"Nothing." I mumbled and switch off the TV. I didn't want dad to worry about the stuff they put on my page, it wasn't like I was the only person with haters out there, I mean dad had them to and I just had to live with it and move on or shake it off.

"Okay then." He shrugged and kissed the top of my head before walking away to the workstation once more. I got up and stretch before following in suit after him. "So should we build these baby's?" He asks me and I grin and nod. "Awesome." He grins back and we get to work.

I lay on the dentist chair, dad was in the middle of fitting my new, Mark II, arc reactor into my sternum. There wasn't much deference between the first we made and the second, the only big difference was that this Mark II one had a longer life time. As dad finished he looks at me and grins before looking down at his gewey and discharged covered hands, I frown as he looks back at me. "Think fast!" He shouts playfully before whipping my face with his manky palm. I scream and gasp and push his hand away. I could smell the liquid on my face and Oh Dear it did not smell nice!

"Oh my god! What the hell?! Ewe." I scream and jump to my feat trying to whip it off with my hand.

"Ewwweeee!" Dad mocked sticking his tongue out while laughing. I glare playfully and stick out my tongue.

"That's not funny. Ewe I can smell it! Dad!" I moan with anger at my father while scrunching up my nose.

Dad pouts. "Awe poor little Blair-Bear." He mocks and I thump him but then he whips his hands on me again. I scream and run away to the door of the workshop. "Where you going? You have to help me with mine now!" He said like a child wood. I shake my head and stick my tongue out once more.

"Sorry I'm getting my face washed." I finalised and punch the code in. "And anyway there's always Pepper." I say turning back to look at dad with a wink, he rolled his eyes knowing exactly what I meant and I giggle before heading up to wash my face. I knew they liked each other, it was obvious, they were always eye-rapping and flirting with each other and anyway I kind of see Pepsi as my mom figure anyway so what the hell right?

•••

Later on that night, I lay in my bed, wide awake and my senses fully functioning. I feel and hear everything around me and at every sound I jump; I breathe in trying to calm my undying nerves before exhaling. "JARVIS what time is it?" I ask running a hand through my short hair. _"It is 3:34 a.m. Miss. Stark." _The robotic voice said back. I sigh before mumbling a thank you. The clock ticked loudly and I sat up suddenly before sighing once more and swinging my legs off the bed and walking over to my glass wall, flicking the switch on I waited as the now mirror reflection of my self turned into a beautiful and breath taking ocean and stars twinkling with the moon and planets. "JARVIS is my father awake?" I ask and the A.I answers with a simple yes. I nodded to myself before making my decision and walking out of the room and to the direction of my fathers. I cracked the door open slightly and looked in; dad lays on his back with the covers to his waist, he was staring wide awake at the ceiling when I push the door open further and walk in.

"Dad can I join you?" I ask coming over to the bed. He looked over at me and smiles comfortingly before nodding and lifting the covers for me to join him, I smile back and lay down next to him. "Thank you." I mumbled with my head resting on the pillow, I wasn't thanking him for just this though, I was thanking him for everything.

"Your welcome." He tells me.

"No dad I mean for saving my life." I say and close my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

*EDITED*

The next morning, when I woke up, dad wasn't there. JARVIS had informed me that he had gone seen Rhodey at his army base near by. I didn't mind that, as I needed to shower and have my swimming session. I always used to do this before Afghanistan and because I'm back home and healthy, I'm going to try and get back into that habit. With that in mind, I slipped into my bikini and made my way to the gym. I slid the large french doors open and strutted down the outdoor staircase to the infinity pool of our home. After telling JARVS to add music to my work out and after I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry started to play, I slid into the water and started my strokes: Front Crawl, Breast Stroke, and Butterfly. I spent about an hour and half swimming before JARVIS told me that dad had arrived home and was waiting for me in the workshop. I sighed and stopped my intense swimming session before climbing out of the pool and drying myself.

Showering and changing into ripped jeans shorts and a baggy T-shirt, I walked my way to our workshop. Today, I hope, we'll get a start on the new and improved suit and that will hopefully help us defeat the ten rings and protect the civilian population in the process.

"There you are. Come on." Dad said, gesturing for me to come over to our workstations. He looked tired and worn-out, I frowned not liking the sight.

"Dad what did you ask Rhodey?"

"Never mind that. Let's get this started." He said ignoring my question, I bit my lip but complied and joined him in making this. He sat at the apple computers with me standing behind him, he logged in and asked if JARVIS was still working as a work-buddy/test- monkey and of course JARVIS said yes, he was our A.I Butler after all and has been since the beginning of my life. "I'd like to open up a new project file," Dad started.

"What do we call it?" I ask, dad turned to look at me and shrugged.

"Index it as Mark Two." Dad said using the pointed-pen to move the blueprints of the suit on screen to the hologram glass so we could see it in 3D, that pen is really handy when we need to move files from screen to screen, its connected to all of the computers and helps with a lot. I wondered how the blueprints were already done but then I remember that dad was awake before me and had probably prepared it for us to work on now, which was pretty good of him to think of.

"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries central Database?" JARVIS asks us as we went over to the hologram glass where the suit we made hovered at in its miniature thumbnail design. I looked over at dad and shook my head.

"Actually I don't know who we can trust right now JARVIS." Dad said, making me nod. He smiled comfortingly and said: "Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on our shared private Stark family server?" I smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"Working on a secret project, are we?" JARVIS asks curiously. I giggled fiddled with suit before throwing some of it into the holographic bin to the left of the glass. Dad nodded in agreement to what I threw and said:

"We sure don't want that winding up in the wrong hands." He said and threw out something as well. He span the adapted design around on the glass before smirking. "Maybe in ours, it can maybe do some good." he told me and tapped my back.

After a full day of testing and re-designing then building, we had finely agreed to start on the legs of the suit, making them more reliable to safety and protection to any harm or firing from bullets. We were going through some idea's when Pepper came through the workshop, distracting us momentarily. "Blair it's two in the morning, time for bed sweetie." she told me, pointing at the stairs with her pen, she held her clip board and phone in hand and was typing something on it. I slouched my shoulders and sighed before making my best pout face. "No. You look exhausted, go to bed." She commanded.

"Pepper!" I moaned and went back with working on the legs. Pepper shook her head, not letting me off the hook too easily.

"Tony!" She warned, my dad glanced up from his work. Dad looked at me then at Pepper before sighing and nodding some himself.

"Yeah Pepper's right Blair-Bear, its time for bed. Come on." He told me and pointed his chin towards the door. I bowed my head and grumbled before pushing the wheelie chair away from the work desk and standing up. With a huff i strutted towards the still open glass door.

"Fine." I mumbled and walk past Pepper. "Can I at least have some dinner?" I ask, coming to a stop. I'm hoping that she'll say yes, you see Pepper is the most annoying and most Motherly figure I got and god is she strict about bed time, a lot more than dad is. Pepper looked me with a shocked expression.

"You haven't had dinner yet?" She asks and I shake my head for confirmation. "Tony?" She said and he shrugs, not quite knowing what to sighed. "Yeah just get a sandwich and go to bed and I mean actually in bed this time, not out to a party while stuffing some pillows under the covers." She warned and I laughed remembering that night where one of my best friend invited me to their birthday.

"That was one time and it was Taylor Swift's birthday, you have can't be mad at that," I grinned and punched the code in. "Good night." I sung while climbing up the stairs tiredly. They called goodnight back and I was on my way.

I made my sandwich and ate it quickly while watching the news, apparently Dad has PTSD and that was the reason behind the wired up press conference. He might have it but it sure was not the reason behind the press conference. I hate it when the press make up assumptions but they don't just say things, someone must have told them and I wish I knew who. Well, i do - Serial Killer Obadiah. I watched a little more of the news and tried to catch up with the world of today that i have missed out on, but after a loud and deep yawn I realised I did indeed need a rest. I know that staying up till 2 in the morning doesn't help catch up on healthy sleeping patterns but i can't help it, dad needs my help.

I brushed my teeth and yanked a hairbrush through my short dark hair, changed into that same blue night gown the night before we left for Afghan and I sighed staring down at it. It seamed like years ago now. With a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips, I slipped into it and bed. Switching off the light, I left Viva La Vida sing me away to wonderland.

I wonder what we'll get done tomorrow, hopefully test fly our new design.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked around the shop, making sure to look at every item of clothing, from a dress to a pair of shoes to even a sock. Happy stood beside me guarding my every move. People watched and took pictures or whispered, probably knowing exactly who I was and probably shocked to see me out of my house for the first time. Paparazzi were lined up outside the shop trying to get a glimpse of me but, as planned, Happy stood in their way. I sighed at the thought of all these people crowding in on me, it made me feel claustrophobic and nervous. My first time alone in public, without dad, and all I wanted was a quite and private walk around but obviously I should have known better than to think the press wouldn't want pictures or quotes from the daughter of one of the richest and most powerful people on the planet. I really should have thought that through.

I pushed those thoughts aside and smiled when I found the exact dress style I was looking for; a strapless turquoise cocktail-dress. I've been waiting to shop for awhile now and today I woke up and thought why the hell not. I picked the dress off the hanger and held it over my body before facing Happy with a grin. "So? What do ya think?" I asked, not really needing his opinion, I mean I knew I was getting it. The dress looked too amazing not to.

Happy shrugged."Cute." He said simply. I sighed.

"Just cute? Really? Harold Hogan come on," I grumbled playful making him roll his eyes at his full name, which he hated.

"What? Its cute?" He tells me, I sigh knowing I wouldn't be able to have the same amount of fun shopping with Happy as I did with Pepper. Well, he is a guy after all and is my bodyguard so what did I expect? Him saying "Your,like, fabulous in that dress!", or something? Cause I know that's not Happy's style.

"Whatever," I shook my head with a sigh and a giggle. I looked around the shop and went over to the cue to pay. People all turned heads to stare or take more pictures and I smiled slightly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable and more nervous.

"Happy." I command, snapping my fingers playfully at him. Happy glared at me but came over from his place by the door. Happy had been really reluctant to come out to the mall with me but when I had pulled the "I was in an Afghan Cave for three months" card on him he instantly obliged, feeling really bad for saying no in the first place, which made me laugh. I hated the pity but it did get my driver to take me anywhere and everywhere so there's an upside to it.

"I'm not your dog you know!" Happy grumbled but my phone rang and I threw my finger up to silence him, I fished my phone out and pressed answer.

"Speak, padre, speak." I tell my father in a fake Italian accent.

_"Hey, where are you?" _Dad asks over the sound of loud machines, which signalled the fact that he was busy in the workshop. I sigh looking around the mall.

"I'm at the mall. Why?" I ask but I knew he wanted me home now, which was a bummer, but at least we got to work on the suit. Well, dad did and I got to watch, which was all the same to me. I don't do much anyway, I'm not into that technology stuff as you may know.

_"Suit. Come home, we'll work on it."_ He tells me. I grumbled.

"Dad you've already started without me," I pointed out about to step forward in the cue so to pay.

_"__Yeah but I need human help."_ He says then swore at some sound that irrupted in the background; a clashing of metal.

"Fine I'll be there in a sec." I sigh, knowing that if I had said 'no' dad would have nagged and when he nags, he can become the most annoying person on earth.

_"Awesome. Love you and see you then." _He informed and hung up not leaving me a moment to say 'love you' back, he must be busy. I turn to Happy to tell him we were heading home and he told me he figured that out already and I sigh. "Okay snappy, is someone on their Meriod?" I ask in my sassy voice. Happy raised a brow.

"Meriod?" He asks.

"Man Period, I use it on dad to piss him off when he's angry. So are you?" I ask trying to hold in my laughter. Happy shook his head and glared at me. I giggled and went over to pay. After buying my items, and after taking selfies with many annoying fans, and after pushing through masses of annoying paparazzi, Happy drove me home.

When Happy parked, I got out and thanked him before unlocking the house door and entering. I drop my multiple shopping bags down in the entrance hall and I left them for the maid to carry up to my room when she arrives. I went for the kitchen and fished out a bottle of water, looking up at the wall clock I noticed it was only 1:30 pm. Sighing, I headed for the workshop to help dad out. He was busy to say the least…

"Next. Up." He commanded Dummy, the helper robot, who was prodding at the silver iron leg for the suit. The leg was still in its shell but was coming along well. I sighed, knowing for a fact that dad had sadly done a lot more without me present.

"What are you doing?" I ask, gesturing for Dummy, who really had no idea what to do. Now I understand why dad needed human help, these robots can become quite hopeless in moments like these.

"Trying to… Not in the boot, Dummy. Right here." Dad commanded once more, his voice getting agitated. I closed the workshop door behind me and went over to see more closely what they were up to. Dad was finishing off some of the leg, tweaking and perfecting it. I watched intently, not really paying attention to how dad insulted Dummy and sounded like a grumpy old fart as he did so. "You're of no benefit at all. Move down to the toe. I got this." I giggled and dad gave me a look, one of his pretend 'dad' looks. I covered my slip up with a cough, loudly and playfully, making him chuckle. "Haha. Not Funny." He chipped, trying to come across as somewhat a little angry, though he was grinning widely.

After another annoying poke at my arm with a tool, he tried to concentrate on his work again and I started to cramp out with laughter as he carried on scowling at Dummy, who poor thing had no, absolute clue, what he was doing wrong.

I calmed my laughing with deep breaths, trying to ease the giggles by thinking of something sad or disgusting but nothing worked. Dad shook his head with disappointment and said, in a tone of overly sadness, though he still held a cheshire grin; "You are a tragedy." and my mouth dropped open and I broke into a new fit of giggles. I slapped his arm playfully as dad, lightly, poked me back. I held up my hand, a way to stop him, while starting to laugh once more. he only grabbed it and pulled me into his lap, before breaking into a fit of tickles. I laughed uncontrollably, trying with all my left energy to wiggle free. "Stop! Dad stop! Serious I'm gonna piss myself… please…" but he only chuckled and carried on, making my stomach ache.

"What's the magic word?" He said, in a oily, sing-song kind of voice that made me want to blow him up.

"I…Hate… you…" I gasp in-between barks. Dad shook his head and laughed evilly, like he used to when i was a child, and carried on tickling me. "Anthony!" I scream, thinking that might have an effect but unfortunately no.

"Magic word…" I knew exactly what he was talking about but I wasn't giving in too easily. "I'm waiting…" He chipped. I take hold of his hand and finally pry myself free, before jumping to my feet and swirling around to meat my father's mischievous eyes and broad smile. I scowl and glare slits at him.

"Not saying it," I say, crossing my arms and pointing my nose up in the air. He laughs.

"Oh really, Blue Berry Muffin?" He asks, using my mother's old nickname for me, I used to love Blue Berry Muffins. I nod, a trace of a secret smile twitching at my lips. "You better run cause I'm not giving up," I eye him carefully, thinking he wasn't serious, but, when he also jumped to his feet, I squeal.

I start running all over the workshop; jumping on the sofas, climbing into the cars, hiding under them and in corners, trying with all my excitement and stubbornness to escape the tickles. Though I sound like a child, I really enjoyed the fun and treasured it. Probably because most of the time before Afghanistan, dad was somewhat a little distant and now were closer than ever, acting more like best friends than father-daughter.

Then finally, after another playful twenty minutes, we collapsed into the sofas. "That was fun," I smile.

"Yeah. I didn't get you to say the magic words though," he pouted and I roll my eyes. Then JARVIS broke the happy silence, replacing it with an awkward and dreadful one.

"Miss. Stark, a boy named James has called and wanted to know if you are free this week or the next." He informed me. My eyes widened at the name, I had forgotten all about it. I gasp and stand, my legs shaking. James hadn't contacted me in months and its odd that only now he calls, not to mention its suspicious.

"uh, thanks JARVIS I'll call him back now." I say and run a hand through my hair, trying to calm my peeking nerves. Dad eyed me from his place on the couch and opened his mouth to speak.

"Who is this?" He demands. I snap my head in his direction and sigh, knowing he should know.

"Boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend. It's complicated-

"You've got a boyfriend?! What?" He gasped and looked shocked, his eyes widened, to the point of popping out and he stood up at once.

I smile sheepishly. "Yeah but I- I- haven't spoken to him in months." I explain, a beed of sweat rolling down my forehead out of new found nervousness that my father was creating. "I've got to go call him. You-you start the video diaries and I'll join you later." I tell him and pull out my phone. I dial James's number and head out the workshop, not stopping to hear dad's words of protest and protectiveness on the way.

•••

The same day, late in the middle of the night, when it was only my dad and me occupying our home, I hear the sounds of muffled movement and loud talking from the workshop, so with a frown I finish off my ready-cooked noodles and head downstairs. Through the glass, I saw the usual camera and robots at the ready for the video diary, then I caught sight of my dad wearing the suit's boots, standing on a testing matt about to take flight and my eyes widened with shock. I didn't know why dad had waited until tonight, but whatever that reason was, I didn't care. I just wanted to see what our hard work and determination led to. I pressed the code on the pad (5555) and pushed open the door. I stood, arms crossed to my chest and thoughtful expression in my eyes, while dad counted down the precious seconds.

"…Three…Two…One…" He shot up in the air, a loud thump and yelp follow shortly after and I see my dad crash into the wall behind him unstably before crumbling to the cold, limestone floor. I gasp and scream out for him, running for his rescue. Then a stand by robot, who was turned into a fire extinguisher, fired moose at both mine and dad's direction as I tried to ask how dad was feeling. I scowl at the creation and grumble something rude under my breath before wiping the moose from dad's face.

"Are you okay?" He only groaned in response. "I think we need Flight Stabilisers. I thought you'd have done that before trying those on but oh well…" I grin, "We all learn from mistakes, even us genius's, uh dad?" He only rolled his eyes at that, not seaming in the mood to joke around. I sigh. "Come on let's go to bed, you've done enough for the day." I stand and pull him to his feet. I fished out an icepack from the kitchenette area of the Workshop and dad pressed it against his throbbing head, trying to numb and sooth the violent pain. We switched off all the lights in the basement and checked all the rooms in the house, before locking all doors and heading to bed. Again because of the traumatic events, I slept with dad in his room. We were both thankful of that, not wanting to be alone and that night we didn't sleep, but instead watched a movie. _Sent Of A Woman,_ one we both love. I know that this wasn't normal, that we should have been fast asleep and snoring when the clock ticked at 3 am but, instead we were laughing along to the jokes the actors my father had actually met, were saying in the movie. I knew something was wrong with us, I just didn't want to know what that something actually was.

**_A.N. _**

**_I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I don't know what happened to me, thank you for not giving up on the story. This is two chapters in one and hopefully I can get to writing the next later this week. Crossing fingers and preying to god, of course ;) lol _**

**_Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews- They mean a lot._**

**_To anyone wondering Blair is portrayed by an american version of Emma Watson but with a bit more sass :) _**

**_I kind of love Blair now and I admit that at some stage I was thinking of Deleting this story but I just couldn't bring myself to doing it- I love the character too much. _**

**_I hope you liked the chapter and again I am so sorry. _**

**_xoxo Sammy, _**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 15

It's been a day or two since the hilariously failed video diary that left dad with a pretty permanent headache and me with a permanent stitch at my side from laughter. It's ten o'clock now and as I've been stuck in the house for a week and a day, basically bored out of my mind, only helping dad with the improvements of the suit from morning to night, I wanted a break and go out and have a good time. I've been invited to at a friends house (Katy Perry) for the night and I won't lie, I jumped at the idea. Though, this being said, I still needed to ask permission from my oh so strict father, who to be honest, wouldn't care, but as we'd been taken hostage only just recently, I felt obliged to ask.

I punch the code in to the pad and pushed the workshop door open, loud music flooded my ears. I was met by the sight of a very messy and littered workshop, my father was at a work station, working away at a flight stabilizer that we designed together. He had a mettle glove on with a glowing repulser in the middle of the Palm, which he was busy trying to tighten with a screw driver of some sort. I crossed my arms and watched from my place at the door, a smile growing over my feetures as he looked up to meet my eyes.

"Hey." Dad winked, smiling back. I hear the clicking of heels from behind me and I turn around to see a frustrated looking Pepper making her way down the stairs. I grin.

"Hello Pepsi." I say and Pepper sends me a smile before getting serious for her boss, who had dragged his attention back at the mettle arm and was back to comfortably ignoring our presence. Pepper sighed and tightened her grip around her clip board.

"I've been buzzing you." Pepper said, coming further into the cluttered workshop. I follow in suit, closing the door in behind me. "Did you hear the intercom?" She asks and I shake my head truthfully. Tony still was paying attention.

"Yeah, everything's...what?" He snapped his head up from his work, confusing writing all over his features. Me and Pepper sigh. I gave him my Stop Being A Dick warning look and Pepper shook her head, he really was starting to annoy me.

"Obadiah's here." She explained. A low growl of hatred escaped my mouth for the creeper and I bit my lip, stopping myself from insulting him out loud. Tony frowns at this attitude though he didn't ask for reason, instead he grinned.

"Great." _Great?! Is he trying to make me laugh? This is a far from Great!_ I think, my face twisting into disgust for the creepy, Arsehole, Serial Killer, Sunglasses Wearing Obadiah. Pepper looked at me in confusion then back at my dad who'd again gone back to work.

"What would you like me to tell him?" Pepper asks, trying not to loose her temper. I scoff inwardly, the best thing Obadiah can do is leave.

"To go die in a hole..." I grumble, as flashes from that time two years ago swam in my mind, where he...did that thing to me...it sent shivers down my spine. My shoulders tensed and I close my cardigan closer around my body, out of protection. Dad and Pepper frowned.

Dad cleared his throat and snapped out of a daze, he then went back to work, searching for another screw. "Great. I'll be right up." He told Pepper. Pepper eyed what he was doing then sent me a look, one that could be taken as insulting.

"Okay..." Her jaw clenched as she turned away to leave, though she stopped and looked at dad once again. "I thought you said you were done making weapons." She pointed out, a venomous edge to her tone.

I quickly thought up something to say, "it isn't..." My cheeks went pink as I desperately searched my brain for a lie. I felt so embarrassed. Making eye contact with Tony, I pleaded for his help. Tony looked at Pepper.

"This is a flight stabilizer." He explained calmly and seemingly unaffected by Pepper's close-to-glare look. "It's completely harmless." He gave me a wink and I breathed out. Pepper lingered her eyes over what Tony was doing and she shook her head. Dad lifted his arm from the desk and aimed at the far wall, but to our shock he went flying backwards with a loud and painful crash and clutter of noise. Pepper jumped, a yelp escaping her mouth, while I clamp my palm over my ears. "I didn't expect that..." He mumbled from his place on the floor. Pepper grumbled an atrocity under her breath and stalked upstairs, I was about to follow but dads voice stopped me.

"What's the matter?" He questioned suspiciously, my face went pale.

"Nothing. I'll see you upstairs."

"No I don't want you present while we talk." He explained getting up. I scoff. "Stay here, Blair." I shake my head.

"You don't get a say." I point out and head towards the stairs. Tony sighed but followed me out, grumbling something incoherent while doing so.

We emerged from the workshop, my eyes landing on Obadiah playing the piano, then crossing over to the mouthwatering takeout pizza. I flashed my gaze back at the serial killer who carried on playing at my dads piano and frowned, a sick feeling of hatred rumbling in my stomach. "You okay?" Dad asks, his whisper snapping me back to reality. I look at him and fake a smile. Dad scowled at me, not looking happy at the idea of me lying, without blinking to add to his horror.

"I'm fine." I growl after a battle of glares between us. Dad sighed in frustration and looked back at the man playing piano.

"How's it go?" He asked, his eyes then took in the pizza, which was code for 'We need to talk' and we- dad and me -both knew it was the bad sort of talk. "It went that bad, huh?" Obadiah stopped playing the piano and stood up, coming over to talk. We all took a seat and I took a slice of the delightful looking pizza, followed by Tony.

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad." Said Obadiah, I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my slice. I tucked one foot under my hip and the other over dad's lap, he shared a look with me and scoffed.

"Sure it doesn't." He snarked sarcastically, making me nod in agreement.

"It would have gone better if you were there." Obadiah retorted. I roll my eyes but the serial killer sent me a warning look making me shrink in the corner of the sofa, trying to be unseen.

"You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing." Dad argued. "I lay low, and you take care of all.." I frown, not having heard of this piece of information before hand.

"Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting." Obadiah pointed out. My eyes widened and I sat up, blown away by shock. Dad looked worried.

"This was a board of Directors meeting?" We question in unison, flabbergasted.

Obadiah sighed, "The board is claiming you have posttraumatic stress. They're filing an injunction." I stared at him, eyes firing with anger; I know for a fact that the creep had something to do with this.

"What?" I snarl, voice loud. Dad looked at me and rested a hand on my feet, acting perennial as he hissed at me to be quite.

"They wanna lock you out." Obadiah didn't look overly upset, which confirmed my conflict.

"Why, cause we dipped forty points?" Dad looked mad. He rubbed his temples, "We knew that was gonna happen." I listen intently, diverting my gaze between both, as though they were playing a competitive game of tennis.

"We own the controlling interest in the company." Dad protested.

"Tony, the board has rights too. They are making the case that your new direction isn't in the company's best interest." Obadiah said, frustrated. I bite my lip in nervousness.

"I'm being responsible!" Dad yelled, making me jump about ten feet up.

"That's a new direction for me, for the company." Obadiah stuttered, "I mean, me on the companies behalf."

I smirked, Dad grabbed the pizza box and took my hand. He started to pull me out of the room and back down to the lab. I fought back, wanting to punch the serial killer- we all knew he was behind this.

"Oh, come on. Tony. Tony!" Obadiah yelled after us, voice echoing loudly throughout the house.

"I'll be in the shop." Tony yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen."

Dad spun around, though not without pushing me forward, urging me to go on without him.

Obadiah continued, "I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch me. Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs."

I realized he was talking about the miniature Arc Reactor in both mine and Dad's cheat and my eyes widened. Dad protested immediately, "No. No, absolutely not."

Obadiah sighed, "It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York."

"This one stays with us!" I exclaimed moving back up the stairs up Dad threw his arm out to stop me. I was furious, I knew he was up to something, has for the last months. I need to find out what.

Obadiah frowned, but he was holding back an angry expression. "Alright, fine. _This_ stays with me then." He said walking over and grabbing the pizza box from Dad's hand. I scoff.

We walked away (me being reluctant) and Obadiah called out to us, "Mind if I come down and see what you are doing?"

I tensed, upping my pace towards the workshop.

"Goodnight, Obie!" Dad yelled and we went down to the lab.

We closed the door and I breathed a sigh of relief, anger still coursing my veins. Dad ran a hand through his hair and watched as I swipe my arm over the workstation, leaving its litter to crash to the floor with a loud BAM. I fisted my hands and pounded down on the surface, tears threatening to spill. Dad came over at once and engulfed me in a tight, well needed hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and he whispered comforts in my ear. "You better get some sleep." He explained and I nod, the ideas of going out to Katy's house thrown out the window. "It will be okay, we'll find out what he's up to soon enough." I nod again, not trusting my voice to speak. "Promise you won't sneak out?" He asked me as I headed out the lab, I pause, look at him and nod.

"Good night. Love you and don't go to bed too late." I warn, though a joke full edge to my tone. Dad grins.

"I won't. You staying with me or-

"No, I think I'll crash in my room tonight, I need to get better." I explain.

"Okay but if you need anything I'm right next door, got it?" I nod and sprint up, not giving a single glance in Obadiah's or Pepper's direction. I slammed my door shut and headed straight to bed, though I didn't sleep. But after a few hours I did, a nightmare got me screaming at the top of my lungs, making dad rush in to the room and try to calm me down. He'd spent the rest of the night comforting me, telling me that we weren't in afghan anymore but in bed in Malibu. My brain was too shaken and traumatized to believe his truth telling words.

**Hope you enjoyed that, please review :) **

**Sammy,**


	14. Chapter 14

The sun is shining, the weather is hot and It's a peaceful morning in Malibu California. Golden rays seep in through the window and the birds are singing a low, melodic, tune. I sit on my bed, back resting against the wood of the queen sized rester, covers up to my waist as I type away on my Macbook, which was comfortably propped up on my knees. I edit away at my photography and remanence over the old pictures of my childhood. I sing along to the top charts and get caught up on news, news that wasn't about me or my father, or about the press conference, which wasn't much other than that.

I'm about to ask JARVIS for the time, when dad's voice cuts over the loud music playing in my room. "Blair, I need you. Come down." He says and before I can argue he hangs up and the music plays once more. I roll my eyes and grumble under my breath. "BLAIR!"I hear him shout from the bottom of the stairs, making me jump five feet in the air.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?! Asking once is all I need you annoying little-

"Watch your language, Blair." I sigh but comply with reluctance and excuse myself. I close my Macbook and pull the bed cover back, before dragging over to the bathroom and brushing my short, unkept, hair quickly. I race down the stairs and grab a sandwich and glide down to the workshop.

"I'm here." I call loudly and head in with a bright, fake, smile. I sit myself in the couch and switch the song to one of my classic favourites- Mr. Blue Sky. Dad was frowning as he watched me sing along, not seeming too happy at how i'd entered. "What?" I ask, noticing his eye on me.

Dad shakes his head. "Can you not enter my workshop like that? I mean you could have asked before switching the song obnoxiously like that…" He trailed off, his judging and disappointed parental voice apparent in his gestures and expression. I frown.

"Sorry... It was a joke...I won't do it next time …"I explain with shock and surprise, my mouth slacked open.

"Well not a funny one…"

I raised a brow. "What got your metal in a mess today?" I ask him. He sighs and his expression softens.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed… Obadiah and Afghanistan…" He paused. "How did you sleep?" I watch him for a second before standing up and going over to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask, giving him a worried look. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me into a tight hug. We held on for a moment. "Lets get the second round of video diaries." I pipe and pull away. Tony nods and goes over to the robots, to set them up for the filming. "I've been sleeping better lately by the way, but I still get…" I trail off, not wanting to worry him.

"Nightmares?"I nod in shame. "Me to." I wonder how bad his are, if they compare to mine. "I get them too. If you want tonight we can do something about that, like yoga…" He gestures around, searching for a tool.

"Yeah something spiritual." I agreed and decided to help him set up for the testing of the boot thrusters. We split up and dad got the boots on and I got the camera working, as I have more experience. When we'd signalled the ready of both, I went quickly to get popcorn, sprinting for the stairs, not wanting to miss the show. This was going to be quite entertaining, hopefully as laughable as last time. "WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted, snatching the bowl of butter coated popcorn and heading back down the stone stairs.

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of better option, Dummy is still on fire safety. If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college," Dad announced, as I burst through the workshop door once more. I sigh and slug.

"Come on," I mumble, but laugh at what he'd said about Dummy. "Be nicer to your robot, dad. He's got feelings." I joke, shrugging off the anger from seconds ago. I headed for his desk chair and get comfy in it, the popcorn resting in-between my crossed legs. "Tonight, want some pizza, home-made?" Dad grinned and threw a thumb up in agreement. I've been craving pizza for a while now.

"All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity." I pout, my excitement out the window.

"Awe but what about full blow? Weren't you the one who told me to run before walking?" Dad rolled his eyes. "Don't roll you eyes, I'm serious." He blew a kiss and dragged his attention back to the matter at hand. Dad counted down from three and lifted slowly into the air. He hovered in the same spot for a few seconds before he started to move sideways a little. I cheered mockingly, and dad regained control. "Wow 1%, what an achievement!" I grin sarcastically but he's too busy to hear.

"Okay," he said, and saw Dummy following him around, "Please don't follow me around with it, either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously." I laugh at the thought but clamp my hand over my mouth when I catch sight of his scowl. I giggle uncontrollably as dad stumbled again and pick humorously at my popcorn, thinking it was too good to be true and that I should start a youtube channel dedicated just to this. Think about the views and votes and… Oh I need to do that…

I pick more at the popcorn.

"Just stand down!" dad shouted at the robot, "If something happens then come in. And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three, two, one." He hovered higher in the air and started to lose control. I comment on how he should go full blast but again Dad ignores, too preoccupied. "Okay, this is where I do not want to be! Not the car, not the car!" He started to float toward the table I was sitting at and I dive for the floor, not wanting to crash or repeat last video dairy.

Dad had floated over the table and was working his way back to the landing pad. I start laughing again, making my stomach clench and ache. "Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay," he rambled, ignoring me, too lost in his problem. When he got over the landing pad, he dropped and landed on the metal with miner balance issues. He looked at me smugly, "Yeah, I can fly," he stated and winked.

"Can I have a go?" He shakes his head, not getting the fact that I was only joking. "I'm joking."

"Nah your not."

The next few weeks flew by and dad spent most his time down in the lab, while I spent most of my time swimming, photographing and keeping up with the news. I helped time to time down there, but over all, it was dad. At the end of the day he was the mathematical Genius and not me, sadly. Pepper would get curious and suspicious, leading to some awkward interrogation on why he spent all his time down there, as though he was a hibernating bear and as though I'd have the answer. "I don't know, sorry Pepsi." I'd tell her but she knew better and tried to nag some more, though after while she got the idea and stopped- Thank God. Soon the suit was finished and eventually came the day of the test run, which I've been itching with excitement to live through. Unfortunately, I was out with Katy Perry when my dear old dad called unexpectedly, telling me to rush over as he wanted to get it over and done with. Even though we'd planned for tomorrow, but NO it had to be done TONIGHT!

"Sorry Kate," I tell my friend, though she wasn't annoyed as she knew how my father was sometimes. "I promise tomorrow you got me all to yourself." I kiss her cheek and head out her house, going over to Happy's waiting car.

I thank the driver and burst through the front door, quite angry with my nagging father. I pass by Pepper and, walk by the late working made and down the stairs, towards the workshop. "Why do you have no sense or thought of others?" I ask loudly, pushing open the door. Dad looks up; he's wearing the full silver suit, glistening in the light. My mouth drops open in amazement. "Oh… wow…"

"All right, what do you say?" He asks.

"I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We are online and ready." Replied the A.I.

"WAIT!" I scream and run for the monitor display. I kick off my black heels and sit myself down. "I'm hear, I'm hear." I sigh, relaxing in the leather.

Dad started a scan around the room, arguing with JARVIS about something, something I couldn't hear. Suddenly he took off through the garage tunnel, I was shocked, though cheered nonetheless and followed after. "Lucky ass…" I sigh to myself, squinting after the disappearing flying figure of my father.

"Jarvis, get me online!" I yelled and headed back to the chair.

"Right away, miss."

"Hey sweetheart," Dad's voice came through the speakers in the room.

"That was fucking fantastic." I explained and grinned. "You know the suit isn't even done yet?" I ask to make sure this wasn't a suicide mission. He laughed in response. "Don't give me that shit about running before walking like you did when I riding a bike." He laughed some more.

"Well, Handles like a dream." I scoff. ""All right, let's see what this thing can do? What's SR-71's record?" dad asked and I search it up on the internet.

"Don't be stupid." I warn.

"Tell me kid, come on." I sigh.

"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet." He thinks for a moment and shouted loudly,

"Records are made to be broken! Come on!" I bow my head in itching anxiety for the coming minutes.

"Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring," Jarvis announced. My eyes widened.

"Dont do it." I beg. "Please. Get down!" I watch as he ignores me an pushes the suit to a higher altitude. I swear. He commands JARVIS fly higher; I move forward in my seat, nervous. "Dad STOP!" He doesn't. "ARE YOU SUICIDAL?!" I scream. He ignored me again. The Screen blacked out and signal is lost.

"Miss Stark, connection has been lost," Jarvis announced.

"No shit." I growl with vicious sarcasm and turn off the monitor. I readied myself to get a call from intensive care, news that my father has been found on a random car's windshield. "Oh, God, my father's dead." I mumble. "Oh shit…" I sit myself in the couch and burry my head in my hands.

Just then Dad came crashing through the roof, the piano and of the garage; he landed on the cars. I yelped in surprise and jumped out of my seat at the noise. "What the hell was that?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I scream.

"Sorry," He tried, eyes glistening in pained backaches. I shook my head and turned away. "Wait, I need an icepack." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'm getting it," I fished out the ice from the kitchenette and went back over to my half dying father. "You gotta run before you can walk!" I mocked and watched at he sat up and buried his forehead in the ice pack. "You are so special."

"Yeah, I love you too." He mumbled.

"So I'm guessing tonight you won't have any problem falling asleep, huh dad?"

"Don't... talk... head... pain... owe..."


	15. Chapter 15

It's 7:20 P.M. The moon is bright and stars are twinkling high above the city. The house is empty and quiet, dad and I being it's only occupants this evening. I sat on the couch in the workshop, a bole of cereal resting in my lap. I take a mouthful of the crunchy goodness, while watching the news channel on the flat screen TV opposite me. Swallowing, I reach for the remote and increase the volume. Interest bubbles up in my stomach, when I hear about a banquet being hosted downtown.

Dad sat at his computer behind me, mumbling to Jarvis about his test flight, about how his suit began to ice up in the middle of the sky. "You got to run before you can walk..." I roll my eyes, thinking back to how he irrationally decided to beat the flight record.

"Shut up, Blair-Bear." He grumbled. "Nobody likes a smart ass." I turned slowly around to look at him, giving the man my famous pointed look. Is he seriously calling me the smart ass? Seriously? He rolled his eyes dramatically and I turned back to the TV, chuckling at his ironic comment.

"Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall," A reporter for the news was talking on the TV. "Where Tony Stark's third annual benefit has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society." I frown when I heard Dad's name.

"Did we get an invite for that?"

I heard Dad ask from behind me. He was now focusing his attention on the TV that I was watching.

"I have no record of an invitation, sir." Jarvis replied, making me share a confused and suspicious look with dad. Something isn't right, we're invited every year- dad is, anyway.

"... He hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference." I looked back towards the TV to continue watching. An old picture of him at the press conference, from about a month ago, flashed on screen. "Some claim he's suffering from posttraumatic stress, and has been bedridden for weeks." The news-lady continues.

"Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight." I scoff, like hell he's not making an appearance.

"Should we go change?" I asked with a smirk, which dad returned, nodding.

"The render is complete." Jarvis alerted. Dad looked back to his computer, to the newly colorized suit that he designed.

"A little ostentatious, don't you think?" Dad asked and I stand up and walk over, wanting to see for myself what the suit's new colour was. A computerised model of the suit spun around slowly on the screen, it was coated in a bright golden color. Not my taste.

"Right! Dad, You're usually so discreet." I said with a shake of my head, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Shut up, Blair-Bear!" He said and rolled his eyes a second time. "What's your favorite color? Please don't tell me it's still pink..." Dad gave me an impatient look, scratching his goatee in thought.

I scoff, as if my favourite colour was ever pink. Never. "Blue, or maybe Red, like the color of that car's flames." I pointed to one of his older modelled cars, that sat at the front of his sports car line.

"I like that idea. Tell you what," Dad pointed his finger towards the computer, as if Jarvis's face was staring back at him, waiting for dad to make up his mind. "Throw a little hot-rod red in there, for Blair-Bear." I watched as Jarvis added the red color to certain parts of the suit.

"Yes, that should help you keep a low profile." Jarvis commented, making me giggle. Dad just sighed in exasperation, all this making fun of must be hard on his ego.

The though made me giggle some more. "Really?" Dad said, turning to look at me.

After a few seconds, Jarvis alerted us once more. Dad examined the image of the red and gold suit on the screen, before shutting it off and inhaling.

"Hey, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it."

"Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours." Jarvis said.

I thought for a moment, before grinning brightly. "Shall we change?" I asked cheekily, referring to the banquet. With a mirroring grin, dad stood up from his seat. He adjusted the icepack on his head- yes, his head still hurts- and we walked together to the stairs, ready to shock everyone with an unexpected appearance.

We sped up the stairs to our rooms, promising no later than 30 minutes, which Dad will probably break. He's an old lady when it comes to making himself clean and fresh.

I headed for my walk in closet and swung its door open, knowing exactly which dress I wanted to wear straight away. I marched over and grabbed the yellow sunflower gown, as well as the black heals to match it.

Showering and applying makeup, I styled my hair into pins and quickly slipped into the outfit. Admiring myself in the long mirror, a though struck me. My first formal party. It felt like life was starting to turn back to normal. Well, as normal as it can after everything that has happened...

•••

Vehicles flashed past us as we sped down the highway at breathtaking speed. I'm pushed back in my seat, head stuck back against the lush leather. "Holy fuck!" I yelled, as dad sharply overtook another vehicle. "You're going to kill us."

"Relax," He said, one hand on the steering wheel and the other gripping a glass of wine. We're breaking two very important laws at the minute. "Put some music on." I roll my eyes, as if I'd let him get even more distracted while driving. I swear, I act like the parent 99% of the time.

I yelled curses, as we almost have a car crash with an incoming car.

"Don't worry! We're almost there." Dad reassured. "Just don't regurgitate in my car..." he trailed off, his face twisting into disgust as he imagines it.

"I'll try not to." I dramatically rolled my eyes at his lack of fear towards what almost happened, we almost lost our lives.

Hundreds of cars littered the street and parking lot outside the Disney Concert Hall, cameras flashed as dozens of paparazzi lined the carpet. Parking the car at the entrance, dad stepped out and I followed. He tossed the keys to the valet, then shoulder to shoulder we walk our way through the crowd.


End file.
